


Deep like an Ocean

by IneVan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneVan/pseuds/IneVan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作時空背景，Tadashi 將自己放進了那塊晶片裡，從悲傷裡走出來的故事。<br/>在這篇裡 Tadashi 並不會永遠以 Baymax 的方式存在，Baymax 也不會就這樣消失，結尾不會是嚴格意義上的 HE（但對我來說是），劇情糧食親情向無特定CP，主要想寫 Tadashi 和 Hiro 之間那異於常人的兄弟感情，這個世界上沒有第二個人能與他相提並論，大概是這種感覺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep like an Ocean

Hiro 第五次崩潰的時候，那個程式便悄悄地啟動了。

它被寫在兩個虛擬介面間，藏身在程式碼與迴圈構築成的語言之海裡，就連 Callaghan 教授都沒有發現，他最鍾愛的學生正將手探向那一半是善，一半是惡的領域。

誰也不知道 Tadashi 是什麼時候開始計畫，又是什麼時候真正寫完這個程式的，又或者他只是心血來潮，試著將自己“真正”放進這個他投注了無數心血，將要幫助許多人的樹脂機器人裡，並不真正想發展人工智慧，也不想手把手創造一個也許是生命也許是悖義的東西。

若是 Hiro 當時知道這件事，他一定會說，天吶，你就看看他，他把自己寫進程式裡，頂多也只能取代鬧鐘吧。而 Tadashi 一定會接著這句話，給他親愛的弟弟來個 Hamada 式的背橋摔。

但無論他當時是如何想的，在這一刻都不會有人曉得了，他深入那個半人半神領域的程度，只有夜半對著螢幕獨自編碼的 Tadashi 自己知曉。

 

Baymax 的高頻光學感測儀器輕柔嗡鳴一聲亮了起來，以數據和機械語言構成的 Tadashi 穿著乙烯基塑料外衣打開了視界，他的心臟是顆鋰電池，骨骼是碳纖維與飽含矽元素的機械元件，從頭到腳沒有一個地方和以前相同，但他知道自己是那個人，程式的第一行這麼寫著。

它檢查了一次全身的應用程式接口和處理器，透過沒有雙重加密的網路，侵入所有裡頭存有 Hiro Hamada 相關訊息的資料庫，其中包含了市立醫院精神科內所存儲的數據，它將 Hiro 的診斷結果放置在中央記憶體最高權限的區塊裡。接著它搜尋了舊京山日報，得到那場火災的資訊，再連接上格林威治天文台取得了標準時間，幾個微秒過去，它知道自己曾經離開了六個月零天零時零分又一秒。

機器的那部份仍十分冰冷，鋰電池沒有因為這些處理程序而有任何升溫，Hiro 改進了電容量和功率，讓它能夠更持久也更穩定，他需要 Baymax 長時間的陪伴，好使自己在天色暗下來後，不再害怕哪怕有任何一點像火光的東西。

Tadashi 運行了幾行程式，他理解到這一切是會讓人非常傷心和沮喪的，Hiro 小腦袋裡的外側韁核區域被自己的離去給活化了，他也許在課業上表現極佳，與其他人互動一如往常，但他不會也沒有辦法再像以前那樣快樂。

Tadashi 在腦中（而他的腦就是那永無止盡的迴圈和處理器）掃過了醫生的診斷，現在 Tadashi 人格主程式取代 Baymax 優先順位的三個限制已經滿足了第一項，而若三項限制都被解除，那麼這個人格將會持續取代 Baymax，直到 Hiro 不再需要它為止。

如今滿足的第一個是，自己離開超過六個月。

這是個再傻也不過的條件，畢竟誰長大了不會離開家裡？他從 SFIT 畢業後也許會需要到舊京山市以外的地方工作，或者實習，或無論什麼原因，他必須離開這裡一會，但不是永遠不會回來。

六個月太容易滿足了。

Tadashi 將這段編碼寫進程式裡的時候也這麼嘲弄自己，他還想了個理由：“但我不會真的離開那樣久啊，即使去了外頭，我也會時時和家裡、和 Hiro 保持聯絡，到時只要輸入幾行程式，便能重置這六個月的條件。”

細細又想過幾遍，他終於將自己說服了。

人們總是傾向將他們關愛的對象想像的比自己還弱小純真，不論時間過去了多久，他永遠都是第一眼記憶裡的那個小天使，需要呵護和愛惜，即使未來某一天自己有可能不在他的身邊，也得留下些什麼來保護他。

這樣的感情既美好又可怖，多一分便是束縛，少一分又像疏離，只得時時刻刻不斷提醒自己，在收與放之間做出抉擇，好盡最大可能地讓這個小傢伙……讓這個自己最在意且無法放下的人，能一步步穩穩地走下去。

 

真是再傻也不過。

 

有著 Baymax 外型，內裡是 Tadashi 人格的照護機器人撐著自己站了起來，房間另一頭是 Hiro 的臥床，床頭亮著小夜燈。

Tadashi 機器人緩慢地走了過去，用光學感測器四下掃了一次，這半個空間乾淨寬敞，除了床和遠離窗戶的書桌有些許使用痕跡外，其餘的地方像是從沒被移動過，像是 Hiro 回來這裡只是為了睡一覺，他那些像宇宙初始大爆炸一樣的創意已經被苦痛和悲傷給消磨地乾乾淨淨。

Tadashi 並沒有將比對 Hiro 房間前後差異這項程序寫進編碼裡，所以現下他只是選了一條寬敞的路走去，在 Hiro 身旁坐了下來，將左手掌加熱到攝氏三十七度，像人溫暖的手心一樣，輕輕拍了拍男孩柔軟的頭髮和額頭。

“嗡……啊…喔…咿…”揚聲器調了調頻率，從 Baymax 的平穩聲線換成了 Tadashi 的聲音，“Hi…ro…Hiro，我回來了。”

機器人說出程式裡設定好，當他出現時所要對這個人說得第一句話，既是宣告，也是安撫，好像咒語一般，說了就立即能有安定人心的力量。

我回來了、我回來了。

說完這句話後，他便坐在床頭邊，闔起光學感測器。

 

時針指向七點半，Hiro 便醒來了，他的安眠藥份量調整得剛好可睡滿八個鐘頭，他正想要睜開眼，一如往常將窗簾拉上時，便感到眼皮上有些古怪，似乎有個沉沉的東西壓在上頭，Hiro 揮了幾下手臂，發現 Baymax 不知什麼時候來到了他床邊，一只充著氣的塑料手臂就擱在他頭上，將他蓬鬆毛躁的亂髮給壓得更亂。

“嘿，你在這裡做什麼？”Hiro 坐起身問道，因為藥物的關係，他腦子還有些不聽使喚，得再等一會，也許沖個澡會好一些。

“我在確定你的睡眠品質，經過掃描，昨晚你的 δ 波出現了四次，處在標準之內。”Baymax 回答道，他的聲音恢復了原樣。

“天啊，我不是說了別隨便掃描我嗎？”Hiro 不耐煩地擺了擺手，下了床，在衣櫃內隨便抓了件乾淨的衣服，便走進浴室。

留在原處的照護機器人將自己連上了網，下載了 Hiro 存在終端處理器裡的一週行程和課表，並在 Hiro 去沖洗的這段時間裡，重新修改了今日的規劃。

Tadashi 讀取了 Baymax 那張晶片裡關於治療失去至親的那部分，這個照護機器人的確懂得如何緩解憂傷與痛苦，但它始終不是自己，Hiro 在它的看護下，總有一天會好起來，時間會幫忙撫平這一切，但那會是很久以後的事，而他卻得自己一人撐過這樣漫長的痛苦。

這個程式便是為此而存在，為了預防自己先他一步離去，再也無法看守這個世界上唯一的手足時，所留下的最後的保險，如果可以，Tadashi 在寫程式時這麼想，想了很多遍，他希望它永遠也不需要被啟動。

 

Hiro 固定在七點半時起床，淋浴，八點吃早餐，八點二十出門，八點半時便正好可以搭上經過咖啡廳前巴士站牌的公車。如果沒有趕上，Hiro 會乘上 Baymax，啟動改良過的推進裝置，好讓自己能準時到達。

他曾經喜歡飛行，真實意義上的，Hiro 喜歡風，喜歡速度和自由，喜歡俯視下頭變小的一切人事物，喜歡坐在高空風力發電機上看夕陽。

他曾經喜歡過這些東西，但那都是在葬禮之前的事。

復仇的那會他滿心憤怒，憤怒、痛苦、後悔、不甘，恨不得能衝上去揍 Callaghan 一頓，讓他也嚐嚐自己的感受，Hiro 知道擁有 Tadashi 時的滋味，他過去十四年都過著這樣平淡美好的生活，所以在失去的此刻感到格外疼痛，因為他沒有另外一個人可以再像這樣擁有了。

他的暴怒被 Baymax 給擋了下來，他給他看了記憶體裡存儲的 Tadashi 工作日誌錄像，稍稍喚回一些他被拋得不曉得多遠的理智。

因為那些影片，Hiro 才沒有毀了 Callaghan，沒有毀了那個葬送了一切的大學，沒有毀了整個舊京山。

Hiro 原以為自己在那一刻已經放下了，他小小鬆了一口氣，流了一些淚，還有微笑，他以為苦難正在過去，而自己會迎來新的生活。

但他還是錯估了 Tadashi 在他生命中所佔的重量。

葬禮結束後，曾經存在於這具身體裡的所有憤怒和感覺像是說好的那樣一起退去，像海潮退回海裡，像星星退進夜空，他什麼也感覺不到，沒有東西留在他體內，巨大的空洞像能把人吞噬。

Hiro 看著那小小一方地，還有冰冷的石碑，忽然真切地意識到這個事實，Tadashi 不在這兒，不會再回來，即使他學著長大，學著抑制自己的怒火與衝動，他選擇原諒，盡可能正向地看待這個沒什麼顏色的世界，他做盡一切能做的事，讓自己看起來和過去沒有分別。

但這些都不會讓 Tadashi 回來，這件最殘酷同時也是最迫近的事，他現在才完全明白。

這麼晚又這麼深刻。

 

今天 Hiro 下到咖啡廳裡時，指針已經來到八點十五，Baymax 跟在他身後，隨著他一塊下樓，這不常發生，但也沒什麼好稀奇，畢竟它是 Baymax ，一個照護機器人，它的任何行動都是按著程式走的。

Hiro 草草結束了早餐，和 Cass 阿姨道別後，便讓 Baymax 穿上那套附有推進裝置的護甲，男孩熟練地爬了上去，固定好自己，低聲說：“走吧，我們去學校。”

Baymax 的面罩上出現一張微型地圖影像，聲控程式告訴它應該將目的地設為大學裡的操場，但這個計算結果很快被另一個擁有優先順位的程式給取代，衛星定位系統重新設好了座標，地圖影像閃了閃，更動了位置。

Hiro 沒有發現這些異常現象，他靠在 Baymax 身上，放空了腦袋，一點也沒花心思在這圍繞著他的世界上，房間、咖啡廳、學校，三點一線，剩下的生活不會再有任何值得他耗費心力去注意的變化。

推進裝置啟動，他們緩緩升空。

熟悉的街道緩慢離他們而去，人群在腳下那片大地上行走著，每個人都有一個方向，或者歸途，所有人都有，只有自己像是丟失了什麼，在這個巨大的空間裡迷路了。

Hiro 轉開視線，卻正巧看見映在他房間的灰濛濛氣窗玻璃上一張蒼白憔悴的臉，乍一看他差點認不出那是誰，可隨後便很快意識到這是自己頹喪退縮的樣子。

只是那又怎麼樣？誰會在意這種事呢？他撇了撇嘴，別過臉。

Baymax 乘載著他飛過街區、隧道、小公園、廣告塔，一路上沒有發出任何聲音，它畢竟是個機器人，而機器人不會無緣無故與你交談。

Hiro 靜靜靠著它，早晨的微風涼爽舒適，兩人一同飛了一陣子，直到經過一架小型風機時，他才開始察覺到有些不對勁，儘管現在才發現已經有些晚了，Baymax 正載著他往上爬升，而去學校是不需要往上飛的。

“Baymax，你要去哪？往學校不是這個方向。”Hiro 朝前喊道，聲音在風聲裡糊成一片。

Baymax 沒有理會他，只是逕自向前飛行，最後降落在一架他們慣常會坐在那上頭看夕陽的風力發電機上，那是一隻有著藍色鱗片的圓胖鯉魚，風扇葉片隨著氣流轉動，發出輕微的嗡鳴，幾乎要蓋掉照護機器人揚聲器裡發出的那句問話。

“你說什麼？”Hiro 問道，“我們為什麼在這兒？我設定的地點是學校。”

“Hiro，你還在為 Tadashi 的離開而傷心嗎？”Baymax 問道，臉上沒什麼表情，它從來也沒有過任何表情。

Hiro 以前不是特別在意這點，他的意思是，他不需要透過表情去理解 Baymax 話裡的含意，也能懂得它想說什麼，這個大傢伙的思考流程全都被編寫進晶片裡了，它沒有像人類那樣擁有複雜難懂的心思。

可現在他卻不懂它這句話的用意。

“Baymax，我設定的地點是學校。”Hiro 喃喃重複了一次，語氣平板，若只聽聲音，照護機器人的聲線倒還更有活力。“是不是電池快沒電了？”男孩說著就要上前檢查。

“Hiro，我從醫院的資料庫裡存下了你的治療紀錄，醫生換了好幾次藥，但你不是拒絕服用，就是只吃安眠藥劑，使得療程進度十分緩慢，我不能理解你為何這麼做。”Baymax 胸前的小螢幕閃過了 Hiro 與醫生的對談資訊和他的全身掃描結果，它的語氣平和，但問題卻理智得近乎冰冷，“再這樣下去，你的情緒將會對你的身體造成十分嚴重的影響。”

“別說了。”

“也許你該聽聽 Cass 阿姨的建議，給自己放個長假，你的朋友們發了許多邀請的訊息來過，Fred 還說了關於那個小島……”

“停下！Baymax。”Hiro 雙手胡亂在身前推擋著，想要遮住那些毫不避諱撲面而來的尖銳問話，“閉嘴，停下，別說了。”

“Hiro……”

“你根本不懂，你不可能會理解，你只是個機器人，沒有人會理解。”他語無倫次，“大家都很惋惜，都說他們有多不捨得 Tadashi 離去，他們總是在談他還活著的時候是什麼樣子，說那個樣子會永遠活在他們心裡。”

“不斷地說他不會消失，只是換一種方式存在，好像這樣就能夠解釋一切似的，好像這樣就能不再感到痛苦似的……”

“這些都是空談，都是謊話，他不可能永遠活著，死了就是死了，在這個物質的世界裡他就是永遠地……走了，沒有人會理解。”

“Hiro……”

“沒有人像我一樣……”失去了這麼多。

“Hiro……我在這裡。”

機器人往前踏了一步，將男孩擁進懷中，“我在這裡。”

 

Fred 坐在那棟宅宅實驗大樓外的長椅上，下半身還穿著特製的噴火龍塑料外衣，五顏六色，上頭貼著張牙舞爪的鱗片，是前幾天 Heathcliff 替他訂製地全新外型，這個留著兩撇小鬍子的盡職管家總能準確抓住他的喜好。

Fred 依然喜歡在校園裡閒逛，那裡有充滿活力的人群，擁擠又吵鬧的餐廳，和像暴風圈一樣刺激的實驗室。

Gogo 在她的老位置上研究著空氣流體力學，不時飛過的釩鈦合金金屬圈能嚇壞每個頭一回走進這裡的人。Wasabi 在角落擺弄他像星際大戰裡一樣酷炫的雷射聚能光束，而 Honey Lemon 則往檯子上小鍋裡倒了些……天曉得這女孩把什麼化合物混在一起了。

還有 Tadashi，Fred 不會忘了他，這個大男孩是最先將他們幾個聚在一塊的人。

他剛認識這群好夥伴時，Gogo 和 Wasabi 還不像現在一樣這麼容易接受外人，他的意思是，他們倆都挺害羞的，儘管 Gogo 是用冷淡和尖銳來表達這種害羞的情緒。而 Honey Lemon 則有些神經質，她總在擔心自己沒有達到其他人的期待，不停地問著“你喜歡嗎？”“我能夠這麼做嗎？”“教授會對我的研究滿意嗎？”，好像對自己沒有一點信心，可不論是誰來看都會覺得她已經夠好了。

而 Fred，他那天終於受夠了他那對總是把兒子扔在家裡，自己不曉得跑哪去度假的父母，也沒有事先知會過 Heathcliff ，便溜到了外頭。

他將商店街上所有的漫畫店、小攤販和模型玩具店逛了個遍，在一家販售限量舊京山版哥吉拉的店裡，奮勇搶下了櫥窗裡的展示品，正要結帳時才猛然意識到自己出門時什麼也沒帶，他從來也沒記起過出門該帶上鑰匙和錢包，以往都是 Heathcliff，他的好哥兒們，好管家，跟在後頭替他收拾一切。

多麼慘痛的回憶，最後一只玩偶就在他面前給別人帶走了。

他走出那家店，像個遊魂，一個剛被感染的行屍，Fred 認不得自己在哪，他整天都是隨便亂走的，他探頭到馬路上想看看現在的路標，卻剛巧撞上了迎面而來的腳踏車騎士。

“噢！”“噢！”Fred 露在毛帽外頭的額角立時有些發紅。

“抱歉，我沒看見你。”騎士帶著歉意說道，連忙下了車看他有沒有受傷。

“天啊，老兄，你是趕著要去哪裡？”Fred 搓了搓兩人擦撞到的地方，有些刺痛，但好在沒有多嚴重。

“我有個實驗進行到一半，缺了幾個零件，剛才騎車的時候我在想著實驗的事，沒注意到你真不好意思。”大男孩神情懇切地解釋著，清澈的眼睛裡只有擔心和歉意。

Fred 拉平毛帽，拍拍屁股站了起來，好奇問道：“那是什麼實驗？”

 

現在再回想起來，Fred 也說不準自己當時為何會這樣天外飛來一筆地問出那句話，但無論如何，他很慶幸那天他在每個街口的轉角都轉對了方向，很慶幸沒有買到那隻哥吉拉，很慶幸自己不認得路，否則，他便沒有辦法碰見這群他這輩子最喜歡的朋友。

 

Gogo、Wasabi 和 Honey Lemon 還在實驗大樓裡頭，他們依然和過去一樣埋首於研究裡，而每個中午，Fred 會坐在這兒等他們從裡頭走出來，五個人再一塊去學生餐廳裡吃午餐。

是的，五個人，他直到現在都還沒有習慣少了一個人這件事，他們全都還沒適應。

Fred 撥了至少十通電話給 Hiro，期盼他能接起來，至少他可以聽聽對方的聲音，知道男孩還在，即使 Hiro 什麼也不想說也沒關係。

自動門向兩旁滑開，Gogo 三人走了出來，他們看見長椅上仍然只有 Fred 一個，臉色便暗了幾分。

“他還是沒來嗎？”Honey Lemon 說，“也許我們該過去一趟，至少看一眼。”

“她說得對，我們應該去一趟。”Wasabi 說，“雖然我們寄了影片和一堆信件過去，但 Hiro 可能沒有看見，或許他現在最不想看見的就是任何會讓他想起……的事……噢，天啊，我真不會安慰人。”

Gogo 沒說什麼，她是他們這群人裡最不會說話的那個，比 Wasabi 還不擅長。

但她下決定總是最快的。

“我們不如現在去找他，即使 Hiro 可能還沒準備好……重拾他的生活，但朋友應該要是那道橋樑。”她揹起癟癟的背包，“我們不能放他自己一個人在那裡掙扎，Tadashi 若還在，他也會這麼說得。”

 

他看過一本書裡說，一個人若是沒有將心思放在現下此刻，那麼周圍一切人與物都不過是個過場，即使身在其中，也覺得特別孤獨，那種孤獨有時能把人給吃了，像隻裹著陰影與悲傷的怪獸，朝著自己緩緩爬來。

Hiro 也忘了是在哪本書上看到的，他那時只覺得可怕，對六歲的男孩來說，怪獸還是個能嚇唬人的存在，直到 Tadashi 給他做了個巡守家園的仿生士兵後，他才不再害怕。

他會在睡前將士兵上緊發條，這樣等到自己睡著時，便會有人在一旁看著他，儘管那只是個用鐵線、塑料瓶和鋁罐組合成的無機物，但 Hiro 相信，Tadashi 會藉著這東西待在他身旁，這一種毫無來由的信任源於他對他們倆的生活還有對 Tadashi 的相信與愛，因為自己有他，所以什麼事都能因為這個特別之人的存在而擁有意義。

現在他已經不再害怕怪獸或任何想像出來的玩意了，陰暗的角落也不再能使他感到恐懼，Hiro 真正了解了那段話裡的涵義，而非後頭那些形象化的譬喻。

 

第二次飛行，Hiro 仍穩穩地趴在機器人背上，讓它乘載著前往他這回終於知道目的地的所在。

男孩現在還有些恍神，不曉得該如何消化方才聽見的話。

儘管高空風驟，他還是在呼嘯風聲裡聽見從揚聲器裡發出的 Tadashi 的聲音，既遙遠又靠近。

Hiro 愣了一秒，反射性衝上前去抓著機器人圓滾滾的頭部查看，像捧著一個人的臉。

“那是什麼？我剛剛聽見了，那是什麼？Baymax？”Hiro 拉下照護機器人的光學感測器，對著裡面那個不知名的東西說，“說話啊！”

Baymax 將他的手拉了下來，握在自己的氣球手指裡，塑料外層被陽光曬得溫熱，像活人的溫度。

它彎腰看著他，沉默著沒答話，在 Hiro 快要被寂靜和未知折磨得要受不了時，他才開口，說話時聲音已經恢復成原本的樣子。

“Hiro，Tadashi 在晶片上設置了一個程式，它的執行優先順位有時會高於我。”Baymax 胸前那塊白色部位顯示出晶片的示意圖，其中一個區塊閃著紅光，“今天凌晨零時零刻才啟動，在這之前我從來沒有發現到它的存在，也無法將這程式停止，資料庫裡出現了一個我不能檢視的區域，我想那就是這程式的核心。”

“你的意思是，Tadashi 在這裡留下了一個程式，而這個程式甚至比你自己的位階還高？”Hiro 說，他很快陷入沉思，“所以今天的路線之所以會被變更，是因為這個緣故？”

Baymax 站在一旁安靜地看著男孩，等待他整理自己的思緒。

“而你問我的那些問題，也是這個程式執行的結果？”Hiro 的聲線有些顫抖，胃裡升起一股難忍的搔癢，像有無數隻手指在裡頭抓撓，腦海裡閃過許多片段，他卻不曉得能不能正確地把他們都拼接到一起，Hiro 不知道該不該對這程式抱持期待，又或者他不該妄加揣測。

他是個聰明的男孩，打從出生起就是，所有人都曉得這點，而 Hiro 自己是最慢察覺的。

Tadashi 會在 Hiro 讀完了困難的書本或是解開一道難題後，笑著稱讚他“真是個小天才”，曾經他以為這就是做得好的意思，直到他去了學校，領受過幾回小型社會的洗禮，才真正知道這些形容詞後頭所代表的涵義──那意味著他與其他人不同，這些不同之處使他顯得特別格格不入。

有段時間 Hiro 在人際關係上遭遇了許多挫折，他那時哭著向 Tadashi 說，要是自己沒有這麼聰明就好了。

“我為什麼不能像其他人一樣？”男孩濕漉漉的眼角發紅，蜷在軟被裡，“我不想要這種腦袋，這是巫婆的詛咒。”

Tadashi 在他的床鋪邊蹲下，視線與男孩齊平，聲音和暖，像從海面上吹來的微風，“嘿，聽我說，兔子先生，這是份禮物，它永遠不會是個詛咒。我不是和你說過那個星星的故事嗎？那個讓你聽兩句就能立刻睡過去的無聊故事。”

“我記得，沒人能像你一樣把床前故事說得這麼無趣。”Hiro 擦乾了眼淚，從被子裡探出頭來，發紅的眼睛和鼻頭像極了一隻白兔。

“從前從前，在廣大的宇宙裡有一團星屑，他總是很羨慕那些圍繞在他周圍的小行星，他們有自己的地殼，有自己的軌道，還能和別的行星保持引力，小星屑是這麼的不起眼，那些小行星經過他身邊的時候都會笑著說‘讓一讓啊，你擋住我的公轉了。’”

Tadashi 講得這個故事是他自己編的，他從來也沒有說故事的天分，Hiro 總會揪著這點擠兌他，但每晚仍會央求他說給他聽，從不間斷。

“不知道過了多久，那團小星屑覺得身體裡有什麼東西正在往下沉，一股像爆炸似的重力塌陷發生了，像我們之前一起去看過的煙火那樣，周圍所有美好物質不斷朝他靠過去，和他貼在一塊……然後你就曉得接下來發生了什麼事。”

“他變成了一顆恆星，擁有自己的星系。”Hiro 接著說，“所以我得有耐心地等，總有一天我也會等來重力坍縮的那一刻，對嗎？”男孩仰起小臉認真問道。

“不，從你出生的那一刻起，重力就塌陷了，你現在就是一顆小恆星，會閃閃發亮。”Tadashi 大笑一聲，拉住被子一角用力一拽，男孩咚咚地從兔子洞裡滾出來，“你要記得，無論什麼時候，我都不會丟下你不管。”

他說完後，像變魔術似的端上一杯 Hamada 式特調──銀河炸裂牛奶，一匙巧克力、一匙麥芽粉加上一匙碎餅乾，和熱牛奶攪拌在一起，能讓人甜得牙疼，但喝下去胃裡會是暖的。

那些東西在當時給了 Hiro 多大的鼓勵，恐怕是 Tadashi 永遠也不會曉得、他保留給自己最後的一點祕密。

 

Hiro 敏捷的思緒很快讓他理解了現在的情況， Baymax 身體裡藏著最後一塊 Tadashi 的碎片，無論那是以什麼方式存在的，他都不在意，畢竟相比起那些空洞的安慰和追憶，這是離他最近，也是最能讓他踏實掌握的部分了。

哪怕那不過是一縷由程式碼和迴圈所組成的幽魂。

Hiro 咽下一點舌根上的苦澀，問道，“接下來呢？接著你要帶我去哪裡？”

他並不是在同 Baymax 說話，而是透過那層白胖的塑料表皮，在詢問後頭那個他想像中的 Tadashi。

“Hiro，那個程式並不是……”Baymax 想要糾正這個邏輯上的謬誤，他想要說這不是真正的 Tadashi，在他的紀錄裡，Tadashi Hamada 在六個月前便從這世界上離開了。

但揚聲器裡的聲音很快小了下去，新的程式以更高的權限接手了掌控權，轉而在胸前顯示出一張地圖，上頭標示著目的地。

“我也覺得應該是那裡。”Hiro 盯著那幅影像，露出一個小小的笑容，“我也覺得應該是那裡。”

他們準備起飛，Hiro 伏上機器人後背時終於忍不住哭了出來。

 

兩人在一處天台上降落，四方平台空間不大，一面是閣樓小門，另一面則立著矮欄杆，地上放了些花草盆栽防止人靠近邊緣跌落，外頭望出去就是那條他再熟悉不過，Tadashi 牽著他走過無數次，栽滿櫻花樹的小路，現在這時節往下看去只能瞧見光禿禿的枝椏。

平台上的花草因疏於照顧，大多枯萎乾黃了，只有盆淡紫色的丹黃耆還在迎風搖曳，樣子比貼在他日記裡的那株不知好看上多少，Hiro 想，這多半也是因為他現在心情轉好的緣故。

“沒想到過了這麼久這裡都沒什麼改變。”他轉了轉閣樓門把，木門把手被他輕輕旋開，“我還記得我們當時為了要研發自己獨門的煙火顏色，差點把這兒給炸了。”

Tadashi 跟在他身後沒有回話，Hiro 回頭看了他一眼，也沒有多問什麼，只是逕自說了下去。

“那有大部分是你的主意，我只說了句‘也許我們能試試稀有金屬’，誰知道你真的能弄到一小塊銣。”Hiro 想起當時他們雞飛狗跳的慘狀，不禁大笑出來。

從閣樓往下的木梯既窄又陡，上頭覆了層厚厚的灰，踩在腳下有些鬆軟，還有點滑，Hiro 第一腳下去便踩了個空，畢竟他已經不是當初那個能輕盈地在狹小空間裡活蹦亂跳的四歲小孩了。

失去平衡的一剎那他愣了下，突然覺得有些好笑，沒想到自己會在這麼不起眼的地方摔跟頭，第一時間錯過了反應的先機，且礙於姿勢，他想回身抓住木梯時，又被狹窄的空間限制住了動作，整個人背朝下往地面摔去，他閉上眼縮起身體。

預期的疼痛沒有到來，反倒是手臂和胸腹部傳來捆束感，Hiro 睜開眼，看見照護機器人膨大柔軟的的身體墊在自己身下，承受了所有撞擊。

“Ta…Tadashi？”Hiro 趕忙翻身坐起，朝那被他壓在身下的機器人不甚確定地喊了聲，“你沒事吧？”

“……真是的，別總是這麼毛毛躁躁的啊。”遲了一下，揚聲器裡才傳來熟悉的帶笑聲線，機器人坐起身，光學感測器直直望著他，似乎在掃描男孩是否有受到任何傷害。

“哈哈，一個不小心沒有踩穩。”Hiro 小心翼翼地朝照護機器人靠了過去，他自己也曉得接下來的問題很蠢，但卻無法不問出口，“所以現在……在這個軀體裡的，是你嗎？Tadashi。”

氣球手臂將男孩拉了起來，替他拍去全身沾上的灰塵，“不，還不完全是。”

“那是什麼意思？”Hiro 抓著他的手臂，急切地看著他，像幼時一樣，像那場大火前一樣。

機器人將男孩輕輕拉了過去，圈在懷裡拍了拍，“這就是我們來此的理由，我給這個程式設定的最後一個限制。”

 

他們倆繞過三樓的小書房，那兒現在幾乎已經空了，只剩幾個巨大的沒人搬得動的木櫃還留在原處，上頭的書要不是捐給了市立圖書館，要不就是打包帶回了 Cass 阿姨那裡。

Hiro 還記得那天他們三人一起吃完了“歡迎成為一家人”的點心，Cass 阿姨便擺出“快來問問我有什麼驚喜”的模樣，手撐在桌緣上，有些得意地望著兄弟倆。

“你們絕對不會相信車庫裡有什麼。”女人朝他們伸出兩手，笑道，“快跟我過來看看，這些可全是我一個人整理的。”

一大兩小手牽著手走到後頭車庫前，Cass 掏出遙控器嗶的一聲按開了鐵捲門，屏障一寸寸地升了上去，後頭的驚喜也逐漸顯露出來。

那是個以車庫改裝成的超大工作室，最後頭的牆上搭了個小樓梯連接到三樓兄弟倆的房間，水泥壁上做了整面的書櫃，上頭放滿了 Tadashi 和 Hiro 做滿標記的書本。

“哇！”“哇啊啊啊啊！”

Hiro 興奮地往裡跑去，在工作間裡四處亂轉。

“Tadashi！這裡有真的鑽頭！”“這裡有真的噴槍！”“這裡有……”男孩小小的身體像彈跳球一樣在偌大的空間裡雀躍地來回衝刺。

“Cass 阿姨，謝謝你。”那時還只有九歲的 Tadashi 口吻成熟宛如小大人一般，牽著女人溫暖的手微笑道，“Hiro 很開心，他在知道要離開原本的家時還一直哭哭啼啼的，現在看來他已經完全忘記那回事了。”

“是啊，他看來的確很高興……那你呢？Tadashi，你開心嗎？”

“我啊……”

 

“我只要看見你快樂我就開心了。”

“什麼？”

Hiro 聽見這句話轉過身，現在他們走到了小時候兩人的房間，那時 Hiro 覺得挺寬敞的上下舖現在看來小得不可思議。

機器人越過他走向前去，上鋪── Hiro 小時候睡得地方 ──靠近頭側的牆上，鎖了個木製三十音音樂盒，是 Tadashi 那時為了不讓 Hiro 再被惡夢驚擾，特地做給他晚上睡覺時聽的，只要上緊發條，就能聽見 Tadashi 用他那五音不全的嗓音唱著跑調的小夜曲。

他探出手去將盒子掀開，在裡頭掏了掏，拿出了個小芯片，放在手掌心上，遞到男孩面前。

“Hiro 你該曉得，這只是個程式，不是真正的我，在這裡和你說話的，只是我寫好得程式。”即使 Tadashi 輸入了自己的聲音頻率，讓機器人聲線和他完全相同，但卻永遠不可能重現他說話時的樣子，揚聲器裡的聲音平板，一字一句道，“這是最後一道限制，一旦把它插進晶片卡裡，這個程式便會完全接管這具機器人。”

“Hiro，對不起，當你聽到這段話的時候，就是代表我沒有辦法陪著你繼續走下去了。”

“但我無法放著你一個人不管，所以我寫了這個程式。”

“我跨越了死者與生者之間那條不可被逾越的界線，做了這件會讓世人忌諱萬分的事，要是你不同意，程式會自動銷毀這芯片，而若你願意……”

“看在老天的份上，閉嘴。”Hiro 從機器人手裡搶來那塊只有拇指甲般大小的芯片，裝入機器人胸前的晶片卡裡，再狠狠插入卡槽中，男孩緊緊盯著機器人因讀取資料陷入沉睡的樣子，好像那就是他最後剩下的盼望。

等待它甦醒的幾秒在 Hiro 感覺起來十分漫長，光學感測器重新啟動，像人類般眨了眨眼睛。

“Tadashi？是你嗎？”他小心翼翼、像是怕會吵醒什麼東西一般地問道。

“是我。”他笑了笑。

 

Gogo 一行人來到幸運貓咖啡廳，打算和 Hiro 好好地談一談，輕鬆的那種，至少得讓他曉得，他們永遠都不會從他身邊走開。

Cass 看到是他們，便將人都招呼進來，她心裡也清楚 Hiro 的情況，這時候有朋友願意來找他，和他聊聊，那是再好也不過。

“Hiro？你們沒有碰見嗎？他一早就去了學校呀。”Cass 端上一盤剛烤好的甜甜圈，熱香四溢，Fred 用食指和拇指叼起一塊塞進嘴裡，被燙得直呵氣。“他今天起得比較晚，是搭著 Baymax 飛過去的，會不會你們剛好錯過了？”

Fred 嘴裡咬著甜甜圈，又打了一通電話，“我撥了幾百通，連語音信箱都沒進去。”

“也許他那裡訊號不太好……？”Honey Lemon 說，接過 Cass 端給她的熱茶，道了聲謝。

Wasabi 和 Gogo 沉默不語，他們都曉得 Hiro 的精神狀況復原的並不理想，眾人皆心知肚明，只是卻對此無能為力。

Callaghan 被起訴後，Hiro 去法庭上看過一次，Cass 以為那會是個了結，他們的日子會漸漸回歸平靜，儘管悲傷，但總會迎來過往的日常生活。

可男孩沒有如她預料中的那樣放下 Tadashi 逝去的痛苦，他反倒像是以此為食糧，以孤獨、思念和憤恨作為動力，驅策自己迎向生活。

肉體上的傷能夠被看見，自然也能曉得痊癒的程度，但心靈上的傷口卻是隱而未顯、無法捉摸，Cass 盡了自己最大的努力，卻只換來 Hiro 的安撫。

“我沒事的，Cass 阿姨，一切都會好起來。”男孩給了她一個擁抱，細瘦的手臂在她背上輕拍，像是她才是那個需要被安慰的人。

一切都會好起來，但是你沒有。Cass 想要這樣說，但看見 Hiro 臉上的笑容，她這句話便怎麼也說不出口。

男孩像是一夜之間成長了好幾歲，變得懂事、成熟、圓融，但也將心事和情緒藏得更深，他能讓自己看起來好好的，表面平靜一如往常，但 Cass 曉得，Hiro 沒有往前走，他還停留在那個烈焰轟然竄起的晚上。

這時間咖啡店內罕見的沒什麼客人，照理來說，午後的時光是最適合拿來吃個甜點小憩一番，可今天不知是怎麼了，連外頭街道也人煙稀少。

Gogo 拉著 Cass 坐了下來，要她休息一會，Wasabi 隨手轉開了廣播，輕盈緩慢的巴薩諾瓦流瀉而出，在午後的陽光裡躍動，但輕鬆的氣氛沒持續多久，便被即時新聞的前奏給切斷了。

“舊京山科技大學發生坍塌意外，日前遭受大火重創正在整修中的展示館，於下午二時三十六分突然崩塌，部分樑柱和地基毀損，下陷程度多達十公尺，校方表示，展示館正處於整建期間，並未有改建的計畫，也未規劃開挖程序，不明白為何會有塌陷的情形，正派負責人至現場了解情況。後續相關報導，會繼續於即時新聞中提供。”

“天啊，那是怎麼回事？”Cass 問道。

“不曉得，我們來的時候還好好的啊。”Honey Lemon 說。

Gogo 連上了網，進入他們常逛的論壇，一旁 Fred 也和 Wasabi 靠在一塊專心掃著訊息。

“這裡，這則訊息說，他在坍塌發生的時候剛好經過展示館附近。”Gogo 將螢幕放在桌面上好讓大家都能看見，她唸道：“天啊，你們一定不敢相信我看見什麼！那是土壤液化！舊京山竟然出現了土壤液化！這一定是 Krei 科技在後頭搞的鬼，他們八成排放了什麼鬼東西到地底下。”

“Krei？”Cass 想了一會才反應過來，“那個想要買下 Hiro 發明的怪傢伙？”

“嗯……我倒不覺得是 Krei，再說這裡離他們的工廠也有段距離。”Honey Lemon 伸出手指在螢幕上滑動了幾下，又出現一段訊息：“我前一晚經過展示館附近的時候，聽到下頭傳來怪聲，像是一大團泡泡破掉的聲音，不曉得和今天的坍塌有沒有關係？”

Fred 和 Wasabi 那兒也找到了條訊息：“希望這和我的作品沒有任何關連，雖然大火燒掉了一切，但我做出的玩意可是專門為火星上的氣候條件設計的，這讓它在嚴苛的環境下也能生存……噢老天，希望大火真的燒掉了一切。”

Cass 一時間有些迷茫，太多她聽不懂的資訊了，Honey Lemon 和 Wasabi 正認真的在討論著第一條關於土壤液化的訊息，雖然長髮女孩主張那兒不該出現能讓土壤液化的條件，但她對這個推測的產生很有興趣。而 Wasabi ……天啊，Cass 看見他在重建展示廳的結構。

天才們過快的反應速度讓人有些暈眩，坐在一旁的 Fred 倒是眼明手快地塞了個紓壓用厚糖霜甜甜圈給她，好讓 Cass 能鎮靜下來。

“這件事太詭異了！”Fred 的語氣聽來一點也沒有遺憾的意思，“我是說，這件事就發生在我們周遭，我們才剛從那裡回來，是不是應該回去看看？”

“我們應該再等等，也許只是個尋常的工地意外。”Wasabi 道，他將廣播聲稍微轉小了些，但還在能聽見的範圍，喇叭裡頭放著放鬆的爵士樂，但沒人有心思欣賞。

“沒錯，再等等，你們現在回去太危險了，誰知道坍塌的地方是不是只有展示廳？”Cass 隨口說了句，卻意外地讓眾人都沉默了。

是啊，要是不只限於展示廳那兒呢？

門口掛著的鈴鐺響了一下，五人回頭看去，Hiro 和 Baymax 推開門走進。

“Hiro！”

“你到哪裡去了？”

“我們正在找你。”

“老兄我打了幾百通電話給你。”

“嗨。”

“呃……”甫進門便受到這樣熱烈的歡迎，男孩神情尷尬地舉起手打了個招呼，“抱歉，我今天去外頭逛了逛。”

Cass 看著他，發覺男孩有些改變，可具體是哪裡有了變化她說不清楚，只隱約知道至少不是往壞的方向。

幾人沒有多問什麼，只是招呼 Hiro 過來一起坐下，Baymax 跟在他身後一步不離，甚至也自己搬來了椅子，擠進那個小窄圈裡。

科學宅對於未知事物的好奇十分難以被打斷，他們很快又開始討論起展示館的坍塌事件與各種各樣的猜測和謠言。

Hiro 咬了一口甜甜圈，聽見幾個關鍵字，驚訝道，“難怪我剛才回來的時候看見好幾輛消防車和救護車往西北邊那裡過去，原來是這件事。”

Wasabi 替 Hiro 總結了下現在的情形，一邊還得扛住 Fred 的加油添醋，薑黃色頭髮的男孩相信這是場“異世界生物”的奇襲。

“牠們肯定是從太平洋的裂縫裡爬上來的*，趁著沒人注意的時候游進了舊京山灣，然後在下水道裡繁殖。”Fred 說得挺有那麼一回事，“這些邪惡的爬蟲類。”

“你最喜歡的噴火龍也是爬蟲類啊。”Gogo 喝了口茶，淡淡說了句，Fred 立時像被甜甜圈噎著般哽住了接下來的話。

一旁的 Hiro 突然大笑起來，被Fred 那樣子徹底逗樂，端著茶杯的手一顫一顫，紅茶順著他的手指流淌下去，好在現在茶水已經不燙，否則照護機器人肯定會立刻制止他。

桌邊所有人都轉頭看著男孩，好像看見什麼了不得的事，Fred 臉也不紅了，嘴巴還是微微張著，Cass 眼眶一熱，連忙調轉開視線。

Gogo 稍微等了等，待 Hiro 笑聲漸緩後她才說，“Fred 是個蠢傢伙，但我現在願意為了他剛才那句話，陪他回去展示館那裡看看。”

“真的嗎？”

“嘿，別連你也耍笨了。”

“我贊成！”

“噓……噓，又有新聞了。”

Wasabi 調大了廣播音量，幾人安靜下來專心聽著。

“……經過初步勘查，已證實這起坍塌事件並非人為引起，重建工程中的所有程序皆為計劃中之必要項目，坍塌原因尚待更進一步釐清。記者於現場實地走訪，發現下陷處最深高達三十多公尺，情況十分險峻，有關當局希望民眾不要靠近坍塌現場，這裡並不……滋…滋……”

“嗯？”Fred 十分沒有科學常識的伸出手在收音機上用力拍了拍，還拿起來上下用力搖了搖，“收訊不好？”

機械專精的 Hiro 將那台可憐的機器接手過來查看了會，發現並無異常，調了調頻道，其他節目都還正常播放，轉了一圈回去原來聽新聞那處，卻發現已經進了廣告。

“剛才是怎麼了？”Honey Lemon 喃喃說了句，伴隨著她這輕巧的話尾之後，外頭的天空忽然白光一閃，雷聲在天際炸開。

眾人皆被這突如其來的巨響給嚇了一跳，加上先前不明原因的斷訊，還有謠言四起的塌陷，就連最務實的 Wasabi 都要被 Fred 的“太平洋裂縫論”給說服了。

“這個……樓上有電視，不如我們上去看吧？”Cass 提議道，所有人都同意了，起身幫忙收拾著桌上的餐具。

趁著空隙，Cass 走到 Hiro 面前，低聲說，“嘿，我的大男孩，今晚吃辣雞翅怎麼樣？我好久沒做了。”

“好啊，有什麼好事要慶祝嗎？”

“沒什麼，就是看見你回來了，我很高興。”

“噢……”

Cass 笑著又看他一會，末了狠狠敲了他的肩膀一下，“現在讓我們來搞清楚這個怪獸入侵到底是怎麼回事。”

 

他們很快地就坐，小沙發擠了五個人，Hiro 靠在一邊盤腿而坐的 Baymax 身上，照護機器人今天罕見的沒怎麼說話，但大家的注意力全放在其他地方，沒人注意到這點。

Cass 轉到新聞頻道，才發現現況遠比他們所想像的還要嚴重恐怖許多。

原本該是展示館的地方已經陷落成一個深不見底的大坑洞，一點也看不出原本的樣子，地基和殘留的樑柱早不知消失去哪，四周的樹木和小型建築皆東倒西歪，地面歪斜龜裂，影響的範圍幾乎要是戶外運動場的一半大小。若是不曉得的人看見這景象，也許會以為是哪裡的隕石砸進校園裡。

“我的天啊……”

“嘿！你們快看這裡！”Wasabi 尖叫，“它不是呈輻射狀陷落，是沿著這個方向。”他手指著螢幕一角。

“那裡是……”Honey Lemon 摀住嘴。

“我們的實驗大樓！”

Gogo 嘴上的泡泡啵的一聲破裂，“該死的，我得回去拿我的東西。”

幾人匆匆向 Cass 道了謝，便準備要出發去 SFIT，雖然 Hiro 沒什麼家當放在那兒，但 Tadashi 的研究室裡還有不少物事沒收拾好，Wasabi 他們一開始給他寄了幾箱回來，但那幾個紙箱子到現在還躺在地下儲藏室裡沒有打開，Hiro 逃避的舉動讓心思細膩的 Honey Lemon 發現了，從此便沒人再這麼做，朋友們的體貼 Hiro 都看在眼裡，只是他那時沒那個心力去感謝。

 

外頭的雨在這時開始下了起來，一落就是傾盆之勢。

他們幾人鑽進 Wasabi 那輛小車裡，Gogo 很快給自己繫好了安全帶，她一心掛念著自己那幾櫃耗盡心思製作出來的合金骨架和電腦裡正在跑模擬程式的研究數據，等了一會，後座仍沒坐滿，她撇過頭發現 Hiro 還站在門口沒上車。

“快進來啊！”她催促道。

“你們先出發吧，我等會飛過去，也可以從上空看看整體的損壞情形。”Hiro 婉拒了邀請，替他們把車門關上。

他沒說出口的是，要跨進去後座的那瞬間他才發現，這車內沒有 Tadashi 的位置。

Gogo 聳聳肩，沒再多說什麼，踩足了油門，小車像子彈一樣彈射出去。

 

“Hiro，那裡很危險，我不建議你去。”等到所有人都離開後，Tadashi 才開口。

“我們不會靠近那坍塌的地方，只回實驗室裡拿些東西。”Hiro 笑道，“再說你那些宅宅玩意都還放在那裡。”

“和你比起來，那些都不重要，或者，你可以請他們替你帶回來。”他繼續說，“那不是場普通的意外。”

Hiro 皺起眉，Tadashi 的聲音聽來雖然熟悉，還是那樣溫潤帶著低沉共鳴的嗓音，但語調卻十分冰冷，好像沒有一點感情。

但他的後半句話很快拉走了 Hiro 的注意力，“什麼意思？那不只是工地坍塌而已？”

“我從市中心資料庫裡頭下載了展示廳的藍圖，比對火災之後新聞裡的照片和學校工程處的資料，再以結構力學，軸承支撐力和地質情況交互參照得出了結論。”他的胸前顯示出模擬圖，坑洞下是個巨大的空腔，有三條通道往三個不同的方向延伸出去，其中一條正好通過實驗大樓下頭。“這裡不可能突然出現這樣的凹洞，一定是什麼人或什麼東西蓄意為之，不論是哪種都很危險，Hiro。”

男孩視線掃過那些複雜的結構圖，很快便曉得他說得都是事實，“但你剛剛怎麼不說？Gogo 已經出發了，我們得告訴他們這些事。”

Hiro 說完這句話才想起他還有個終端通訊裝置可以用，開始翻找起全身上下的口袋，他記得他今早還有看見那東西，就擺在床頭上，他出門時隨手一塞，也不知塞去哪了。

照護機器人就站在他跟前不到半公尺的地方，但 Hiro 卻絲毫沒有想起他同樣具有通訊功能，男孩潛意識裡已經將對方當成人類，而非一個由乙烯基、碳纖維和飽含矽元素的機械元件所組合成的無生命物體。

“他們不在我的考慮範圍內。”揚聲器裡傳來聲音，Hiro 聽見這句話，不自覺地停下了動作，抬頭看著對方。

“但他們是你的朋友，是我們的朋友……”他盯著光學感測器的部位，想從裡頭看出任何和 Tadashi 相似的影子。

“是的，他們是我的朋友。”他點點頭，“如果我關心他們，你就會開心起來嗎？”

“不，我不是這個意思……該死的，那東西到底跑哪去了！”Hiro 徒勞無功地把身上東西都甩出來翻找，重重嘆了口氣，“無論如何，我都得去看一看，我們不會靠塌陷處太近的。”

Tadashi 沒有再說什麼，他只是提醒 Hiro 得換上那件防水的衣服再出門，“順利的話，我們會比他們還早到達。”

他將體內的空氣加熱到華氏 100 度，好讓背上的 Hiro 不會因冰涼雨水的沖刷而失溫。

他們在惡劣的天氣裡再度起飛。

 

從上方俯視所看見的情景又和在新聞裡見到的不同。

也許是因為雨水的關係，坍方的情形更加嚴重，如 Wasabi 先前所擔心的那樣，裂縫一直往實驗大樓那兒延伸過去。

Hiro 讓 Tadashi 降低高度，沿著坑洞周圍的裂縫飛，好讓他能看得更清楚些。

兩掌寬的裂縫和那個巨大坑洞裡都沒有水窪，在這種天氣下是很不尋常的現象，畢竟照這雨勢看來，即使周邊有設置小渠道能排水，也不可能像現在這樣，坑洞裡頭完全沒有積水情形。

他們四處巡視了一會，Hiro 便瞥見前方不遠處停著 Wasabi 那輛小轎車，他低聲讓 Tadashi 靠了過去。

停車處離實驗大樓還有段距離，但車頭前的道路上草草拉著條黃線，上頭寫著“禁止進入”幾個字，附近沒有警察也沒有校方的人，想來是副駕駛座上的 Wasabi 阻止 Gogo 衝過去的。

他們倆在車旁降落，駕駛座旁的車窗搖了下來，短髮少女一臉陰沉，“前面還能走嗎？”

“裂縫已經向這裡延伸過來了，加上這場雨帶來的變因和我們搬東西的時間，我不確定這樣是否安全。”

“但我一定得進去裡頭拿……噢，這到底天殺的是怎麼回事？”Gogo 用力拍了下方向盤。

“Hiro，你在上頭有看見什麼嗎？”Hony Lemon 也搖下了後座車窗問道。

“所有裂縫和坑洞裡都沒有積水，並且裂縫看起來是沿著固定方向延伸，不是隨意延展。”身後貼上一股熱意，機器人將自己的溫度更提高了些，雙手往前環住男孩的身體。“Tadashi 說這坍塌不是意外，是有人在背後故意這麼做，如果真要弄清楚，也許只能從那洞口下去看一看……”

“Hiro，我不建議你這麼做。”Tadashi 反對道。

“Tadashi？”“怎麼會？”“這不可能。”車上幾人發出驚呼，不可置信地瞪著外型看來明明是 Baymax，卻發出 Tadashi 聲音的機器人。

“這件事……之後再說，我們得先搞清楚裂縫方向和坑洞的關係。”他側開身，讓 Tadashi 顯示出他方才給他看得資料，手指著其中幾條線，“這是裂縫的位置，一條向西北，一條西南，一條往東南方，但彎曲的方向似乎有個規律。”

三人都盯著畫面看，沉默著沒說話，方才短時間裡所得到的訊息太多，尤其是好友以另一種形式歸來這點，讓人感到不可置信。

坐在後座的 Fred 忽然彈了下手指說，“我記得在我爸書房牆上看過這幾條線。”

“不，Fred，你家書房牆上掛得是皮特‧蒙德里安**，那是幅畫。”Wasabi 揉了揉額角道。

“不不，這是那些水溝！”Fred 拍了 Wasabi 肩頭一下，頗為肯定地說，“我爸從小就叫我好好記著那張圖，他說那是這個城市最早的地圖之一，他還讓人織了張掛布釘在牆上，不會錯的，這幾條裂縫下面就是下水道，我都看了它十幾年了。”

“如果裂縫直達下水道的深度，水直接流進水道裡，就能解釋為什麼坑洞裡頭不會積水了。”Hiro 說，“看來那裡頭真有什麼古怪。”

 

地下排水管線內陰暗濕滑，約莫一人高的狹窄通道內什麼也看不見，石壁上的照明設備大都毀壞了，剩下的幾盞也年久失修，一閃一閃，晃得眼花，還不如關上。

Hiro 跟在 Tadashi 身後鑽進了通道內，Gogo 在他倆後頭也踏了進來，接著是 Honey Lemon、Fred 倆挨個跳進。

“我死也不要進到那裡頭！”Wasabi 的聲音從外頭傳來，他探進半顆腦袋，左右張望了一下，不小心被蜘蛛網糊到眼睛，又尖叫著退了出去，“我不可能忍受得了。”

Honey Lemon 安撫道，“你可以在蒙特朗大道那兒等我們，如果沒出什麼差錯，我們這趟探索會從那裡的排水孔出來。”

“但我更不能忍受你們碰上了什麼意外，而我卻沒辦法幫上忙這種事。”Wasabi 將黏在辮子上的蜘蛛網捻下，屏住一口氣從外頭大動作躍進了地下水道內，立刻按開了手電筒，強光將眼前一片扇形區域照得通明，“好了，我們來把情況弄清楚吧。”

 

一行人小心翼翼地在通道裡行走，他們選擇從校園東南方一公里一處地下排水孔進入，邊走邊查看四周是否有塌陷的跡象，目前看來似乎只有管道以上的地層較不穩定，可也不排除是因為坍塌尚未蔓延到此處的緣故。

走在最前頭的是 Tadashi ，光學感測器如今成了兩盞燈，將前方的路照得通透，機器人圓滾的身軀在狹窄空間裡特別醒目，邊走邊分析著四周結構是否完好無損，熟悉的聲音如今聽來有一絲說不出的怪異，除了 Hiro 外還沒人能適應這點，他們畢竟才剛習慣少了一人的實驗室，還有四個人的午餐，那些滋味都不好受，但互相靠著總能慢慢走過來。

這也是沒有人再就 Tadashi 機器人這事上多說幾句的原因，他們都曉得自己沒有那個立場去對 Hiro 說教些什麼，也沒有人忍心，即使現在這情形看來的確詭異的很。Wasabi 恐怕是所有人裡最擔心的一個，他隱隱感到不安，卻無法明確說出那是什麼，只能不停告訴自己先專注在眼前的事上。

按照 Fred 所描述的來看，這裡應該是已廢棄的地下水道，舊京山是座歷史悠久的巨大城市，下頭總會有那麼幾條沒人曉得的管道，也許原先是為了地鐵而開通的防洪道，最後因為計畫中止荒廢，或者其他什麼原因出現在這裡，現在卻成了坍塌的現場。

這場探索起先是 Hiro 提議的，心思細膩如 Honey Lemon，這個成天與化學元素打交道的女孩，敏銳地捕捉到了那些埋藏在 Hiro 話語下的涵義，她知道男孩是想重拾過往那段時光，那段 Tadashi 剛介紹他們與 Hiro 認識，幾人成天混在一塊埋頭研究，吃垃圾食物和灑了許多起司的大披薩，還有齊心協力克服難題的日子。

她也很想念那時候，真切的懷念，但這樣的重溫方式卻不是她所希望看到的，現在的 Hiro 就像是懷抱著一顆巨大且不穩定的氫氣球，那麼輕盈美好，碩大又飽滿，可要是一個不小心，這個脆弱的東西便會連同 Hiro 和氣球自己一塊炸得粉碎。

話雖如此，看著男孩和機器人相處的模樣，Honey Lemon 也不忍心在這時候說些什麼。

 

其實早在 Tadashi 正式介紹 Hiro 給他們之前，幾人就耳聞過這男孩的大名了，Tadashi 幾乎不能停止談論他有個小天才弟弟這件事，他可以從一早走進實驗室開始述說 Hiro 昨晚提到的點子，滔滔不絕到 Fred 來找他們吃午餐，一路上暢談那是個多麼棒的想法，一直講到 Gogo 打斷他為止。

“拜託，Tadashi。”Gogo 大大嘆了口氣，她也並非真的覺得厭煩，只是若再繼續聽他說下去，他們就全都要遲到了。“你的湯都涼了。”

“哈哈哈哈，抱歉。”青年大笑起來，“有機會我帶 Hiro 來給你們認識，你們一定會喜歡他的。”

他眉宇間滿是驕傲，誰都看得出來 Tadashi 有多在乎這個人。

Gogo 和 Fred 曾打了個賭，看青年能多久不提到他弟弟。

Fred 押了半小時以內，Gogo 則對此嗤之以鼻：“他今天一早就得去找 Callaghan 教授討論專題，這傢伙總不可能和教授說這個吧？”

是故短髮女孩率性地手臂一揚，賭了三小時，而賭注是輸的人得滿足贏的人一個要求。

而這場賭局的最後……Honey Lemon 一想到 Gogo 當時的表情便忍不住笑意，她不得不耗費她半個月裡所有的休息時間，替 Fred 做件隱形斗篷。

Honey Lemon 想，Hiro 和 Tadashi 大概是她看過最古怪的兄弟了，她從沒有見過哪對兄弟像他們這樣，如此依賴又支撐著彼此，好似生命裡的每件事物都和另外一人有關，將自我毫無保留地開放給對方，讓那人住進自己的世界裡。

既美好又可怕。

 

前頭的男孩停下了腳步，三步外是個二分岔路口，Tadashi 左右照了照，兩邊都深不見底。

“Fred，接下來呢？”Hiro 問道，“你還記得怎麼走嗎？”

“呃……這裡不在那張掛毯上。”他敲了敲腦袋，像是要把裡頭的東西全倒出來，“八成是不同年代建得。”

“唔…Tadashi 存下來的地圖裡也沒有這個地方。”Hiro 仔細看了會地圖，嘆了口氣，“看來我們只好隨機選一邊了。”

“等等，Hiro，讓我先去查看這兩條路，確定狀況後你們再做決定。”Tadashi 開啟了光學感測器的即時錄影功能，胸前螢幕顯示出他眼前的景象，這句話的意思很明顯了，他是要去當那個踩雷者。

“不，想都別想，我不可能讓你去做這種蠢事。”Hiro 抱緊了照護機器人澎大的氣球手臂，有些著急地說道，“休想再讓我放你一個人去危險的地方。”

Tadashi 沒有回話，但他在 Hiro 懇求的眼神中默默將錄影功能給關上了。

Wasabi 和 Honey Lemon 對望了眼，各自心情都有些複雜，可也沒說什麼，Gogo 掏出了枚硬幣，拋給了 Fred。

“交給你決定了，幸運小子。”

選定方向後，Wasabi 在原處弄了個小記號，他們便又往更深的地方前進。

 

一開始只是些小汙漬。

除了 Wasabi 總是一驚一乍地跳來跳去外，沒有人注意到那些像水窪乾涸後痕跡的地方，甚至連 Tadashi 的生體掃描都沒有發現任何不對勁之處，他們就這樣毫無阻礙的往坍陷中央走去。

最先查覺到異狀的還是 Fred，這個不知是幸運值點滿還是特別倒楣的傢伙，他為了這次探索，特地將那件全新訂製的小紅龍塑料外衣給穿了出來，頭套裡邊充滿了甲烷，至少可以讓他噴個十來次火焰。

但地道裡不透風，下過雨後還有些悶熱，Fred 便把頭罩給拿了下來，後頸裸露在外頭，恰好那些黏液就滴了上去。

他只感到後背連著頸子一塊忽然傳來強烈的熱痛，耳邊似乎還能聽見皮膚被灼燒的滋滋聲響，Fred 跳起來拍打著自己的脖子，痛得大叫。腐蝕性液體不只燒去了後頸一層皮膚，沾在手指上的也將指紋給侵蝕掉一些。

“老天！那是什麼？快幫我擦掉！”

幾人被他的動靜給嚇了一跳，立刻圍了上去將他拉開，Hiro 讓 Tadashi 給 Fred 掃描了傷處的狀況，他的機械手臂自動生成了生理食鹽水和消毒液體，隨身背包裡有些紗布和棉花，照護機器人熟練地給他包紮起來。

“他怎麼了？我什麼也沒看見。”Wasabi 縮到通道的牆壁邊上，有些害怕地問道，“你們看見了嗎？”

Gogo 搖搖頭，Honey Lemon 湊上去聞了聞沾著清洗下來液體的濕布，“沒有味道，也許是硫酸？這裡怎麼會有這東西？”

Hiro 四下看了看，地道裡仍然一片黑暗，燈光所及之處，沒有任何物體阻擋在他們面前，只有天花板角落有幾個像是鏽蝕又像塵土堆積物的突出卵形物體，他從來沒有注意到什麼時候出現了這玩意，他一直以為那不過是老舊管線被他們手電筒給照出來的陰影。

Fred 在疼痛減緩後，才總算能去指認方才被液體沾到的地方，幾人往他手指那處看去，頭頂上黯淡無光的角落裡有個隱約的影子，像是活物一般在顫動著。

“Hiro！”

在男孩還沒有意識到那是什麼東西前，他便已經被 Tadashi 拉到了身後，Gogo 反應迅速地往旁一讓，恰好將 Honey Lemon 一起帶到邊上，避開了正前方的位置，Fred 還坐在最後頭哀叫著，於是 Wasabi 便成了那個站在最前頭的人。

啪嚓。一聲輕微地像是蛋殼碎裂的聲響從上頭傳來，伴隨液體噴濺而出，雖然 Wasabi 還離那處有段距離，但也被灑到了些，幸好他現在已換上全套盔甲，強迫症性格讓他總是準備周全，小臂上的護甲雖沒有像 Fred 那樣被蝕出傷口，但也可以看出那液體和方才一樣，都是強酸。

“有怪物！有怪物出來了！有怪……咦？”Wasabi 在第一時間大喊著，邊打開了雷射光刀閉著眼往前方一通劈砍，直到 Hiro 在後頭連聲喊停，他才睜開眼，大著膽子探頭看了看。

陰影裡有些細碎的聲音，像指甲在堅硬的地面上輕輕刮搔，還有些黏糊糊的感覺，動靜雖沒有他想像裡那樣龐大可怖，可也夠嚇人了。

Tadashi 往前走了幾步，Hiro 緊緊抓著他一隻手，生怕他又去了他到不了的地方。

機器人的頭燈照亮了前方黑暗的區域，那兒有只……Hiro 說不上來是什麼生物的玩意，頭部看來像魚，四肢卻是兩生類的樣子，大約兩掌高，全身濕濕黏黏的，呈半透明狀，攤在地上，緩緩朝他們爬來，它身後的牆上有個卵形的灰色泡泡球囊，同樣濕糊糊，像是才剛孵化出來沒多久。

“這到底是什麼鬼東西？”Gogo 低聲說道，不禁往後退了幾步。

“天吶，那則消息是真的……”Honey Lemon 摀住嘴，“Wasabi 和 Fred 讀得那條訊息上面說，有人合成了個能在火星上存活的生物，原本打算在展示會上發表，可最後發生了那件事，他便以為心血全都被大火燒掉了，沒想到它潛進了下水道，還活了下來。”

“這就是……它？”Hiro 還不敢相信他看見了什麼，這東西與其說是魚，不如說像……長腳的蝌蚪？

“Hiro，我們應該立刻離開這裡。”Tadashi 轉頭對著男孩說，身形已經自動的擋在了他和不明生物之間，“我偵測不到這東西的生體反應，數據庫裡也沒有這生物的資料，沒辦法預測它接下來的行為，若是有什麼意外，我無法及時保護你。”

Hiro 從 Tadashi 身後探出頭，觀察了一會那詭異的東西，只見它爬行過的地面上皆留下星星點點的黏液，只是移動速度緩慢，除了剛孵化時噴濺而出的強酸液體外，一時之間倒還看不出什麼危險性。

“別緊張，Tadashi，它比 Mochi 那隻大胖貓走得還慢，我們只需要保持距離就行。”Hiro 安撫道，“既然都已經來到這裡，至少也得弄清楚裡頭還有多少它的同類。”

Wasabi 和 Honey Lemon 雖然都有些不安，但也基本同意了 Hiro 的說法，的確，他們都好不容易走到這兒了，可不能半途而廢。

Fred 在短暫的休息和包紮後，後頸那處的灼傷已不再那麼疼痛，只還殘留些輕微的灼熱感，Tadashi 的手臂自動生成了生理食鹽水噴霧，時不時的替他噴幾下以緩解不適，而 Gogo 則率先走在了最前頭，替代了原先 Tadashi 的位置。

他們憑著 Tadashi 從舊京山開發局那兒找到的地下管道藍圖，併著 Fred 的家傳地圖一同比對，盡可能不偏離方向地往展示館位置前進，途中碰到越來越多的泡泡球囊，有些已經破裂，碎片四散落在地上像小水窪一般，有些裡頭還包著未長成的火星蝌蚪──他們現在這樣稱呼它了──好奇探頭去看的 Fred 被 Gogo 揪著領子拎了回來，短髮女孩戳了戳他後頸上的傷口，要他別總是莽莽撞撞。

“戴好你的頭罩，沒人知道前面會有什麼。”Gogo 邊說著，一面也繫緊了腳上的帶子，好讓她能在關鍵時刻取得先機。

 

在一次驚險的閃避後，他們終於走到了地道盡頭，管道出口外的球型空間比裡面還要明亮點，Hiro 將他們的位置和 Tadashi 胸前的地圖互相對照了會，認為他們已經來到展示廳之下的地層，上頭隱約可見一點微弱的日光。

“前面就是陷落處的中心了，我和 Tadashi 先飛過去看看。”Hiro 說著就要爬上機器人背部，Honey Lemon 連忙拉住他的手，擔心地問道，“但我們沒有人的支援範圍可以到那麼遠，要是有什麼意外……或者，你讓 Tadashi 先繞著邊緣飛一圈？”

“不，他在哪裡我就得在哪裡。”Hiro 的語氣裡沒有任何商量餘地，男孩輕輕握了握她的手，給所有人一個安撫的微笑，“放心好了，我們會沒事的。”

一人一機平穩起飛，四人緊張地看著他們緩緩離開平台，往下頭的中心處飛去。

坍塌的展示館下是個巨大的窩巢，積了些水，已經被泡泡囊汙染成一個酸池，還在不斷向外擴張，肉眼可及之處皆是一團一團的不明物體，看來情況十分嚴重。

Gogo 瞇著眼睛，視線追逐著現在已如小拇指指甲般大小，正在酸池上方盤旋的 Hiro 和 Tadashi，忽然說了句，“Hiro 應該曉得那不是真的 Tadashi 吧？”

短髮女孩說話向來直接不迂迴，一句話便道出了其他人心裡所想之事。

Fred 雖然平時看來粗線條，還總是天外飛來一筆，有些天真爛漫的樣子，但他並非對一切毫無所覺，摯友的離去還有 Hiro 的傷心痛苦他都看在了眼裡，聽見 Gogo 這問話，Fred 下意識地想要回她，“Hiro 當然曉得，他只是需要些時間。”但話到了嘴邊，卻說不出口，被某種東西堵著讓他沒法說出這句話，Fred 甚至沒辦法再細想下去。

Honey Lemon 和 Wasabi 都沉默了，他們本就在擔心這點，只是不忍心說破，好像這樣便能維持住一個完美的表面張力，讓六個人──一個完整的圓──能永遠保持下去。

Gogo 接著又開口，說得卻是一件乍聽之下無關的事。

“我小時候，大概五歲還是六歲那年紀，很貪玩，總是把家裡弄得一團亂，我爸媽便讓我去卡特叔叔的湖邊小屋那裡度假，說度假是好聽，他們只是不想管我。”

“卡特叔叔是個好人，不論我怎麼胡來他都不會生氣，總是笑笑地看著我，好像我只是個淘氣的小女孩，不是什麼‘天降災星’。”Gogo 強調了那幾個字，說這些話的時候她臉上帶著淡淡笑容，Honey Lemon 緊挨在 Gogo 身側，看出了她眼裡的悲傷，“他有隻倉鼠，叫做莉莉，雖然小時候的記憶現在回憶起來已經有些淡了，但這件事我卻記得非常清楚，卡特叔叔總是帶著她，不論去哪裡，不論什麼時候。”

“有一次我問他關於莉莉的事，也許那時我只是隨意找話聊，或者無論什麼原因，總之我說出口了。卡特叔叔也沒有介意，他說了很多關於莉莉的事，包括他們怎麼相遇，怎麼走到一塊，他有多麼喜歡莉莉的眼睛，之後他們又是如何定下來，還找了個湖畔，蓋起這幢小屋……他說得太多太多了，最後我甚至聽到睡著。”Gogo 沒有再繼續說下去，但所有人都理解了她的意思。

一只倉鼠不可能是這些話和回憶裡所指涉的對象，那必定得是他的摯愛之人，而這個人的逝去使得卡特叔叔無法承受，只好把思念寄托在莉莉生前最喜歡的倉鼠身上，將牠當成人一般看待。

眼下，過往的情景正在重現。

一時之間氣氛有些凝重，Fred 張了張嘴想說些什麼來緩和其他人的情緒，想了一會沒找到適當的話題，正巧 Hiro 和 Tadashi 出現在前方的視野裡，他往前跳了一步提高音調說，“快看，他們回來了。”

Hiro 從機器人身後靈敏地跳了下來落到地上，緊皺著眉頭說，“我曉得為什麼會坍塌了。”他很快地調出方才飛行時所拍攝的影片，解釋道，“那火星蝌蚪沿著排水管往地下移動，在接近表層的管道樑柱上留下了許多泡泡囊，一點一點慢慢腐蝕，由那些泡泡囊生出的蝌蚪又繼續在水道裡繁殖，六個月後結構便鬆動了，到今天恰好達到臨界點，剩下的支柱撐不了上頭的重量，便塌了下來，像多米諾骨牌那樣。”

幾人討論了一會，決定由 Honey Lemon 先以矽酸鈣鹽類暫時補強那些較脆弱的地方，好使他們能平安返回，將在此處得到的紀錄資料和影片帶回地面上，讓後續的清理和重建工作能順利進行。

“Tadashi 標記了幾個不穩固的支撐點，他會帶妳過去。”Hiro 說，“我和 Wasabi、Fred 和 Gogo 再去繞一繞，我覺得牠們的動作有些奇怪……”

“什麼意思？”Wasabi 有些緊張。

“現在還說不清楚，但好像在哪裡看過這樣的行為模式。”Hiro 抱著胸思考，Tadashi 走到了他面前，揚聲器裡傳來低沉的聲音，“Hiro，我必須看著你。”

男孩一笑，好像他說了一句傻話，“但只有你知道這兒結構哪裡脆弱，也只有你能帶人飛行。”

”我必須看著你。”Tadashi 又說了一次，他的語調幾乎沒有變化，沒有高低起伏，沒有焦急，也沒有強迫，只是重複了一次這個寫在程序裡的事實，就像他第一天被塑造時那樣肯定，程式開始運行的第一秒，他便被告知了這個責任，要永生永世看守著這個名叫 Hiro Hamada 的男孩，讓他不受傷害。

“Tadashi，你不在的時候我也會很安全的，我會和 Gogo 他們待在一塊，我發誓絕不會脫隊自己亂跑。”Hiro 笑著舉起右手，向 Tadashi 保證道，“時間不多了，你們快出發吧。”

說著，他強迫 Tadashi 轉過身去，拉開他背後的支架，好讓 Honey Lemon 能順利乘上。

女孩有些擔憂地望著他，Hiro 誤以為她眼神裡的害怕是對於現狀的不安，於是便拍拍她的手臂，什麼話都還沒說，Honey Lemon 便早他一步開口道，“萬事小心，Hiro。”

男孩一楞，點了點頭。

四人目送他們離去後，Gogo 率先跳下管道平台，平穩落到了下頭的碎石上，她轉身揮手示意安全，幾人也跟在她後頭跳了下去。

“Hiro，你能描述一下剛才看到的景象嗎？”Wasabi 問，雖然生物學不是他的專長，但基礎的知識還是曉得一些。

“我和 Tadashi 靠近的時候牠們沒有任何反應，就算是站在那些蝌蚪前進的路線上，也不會遭受攻擊，好像牠們無法偵測到我們的存在一樣。成年火星生物外型就是魚和兩生類混合起來的樣子，和剛孵出來時沒什麼區別，只是體型比較大……”Hiro 想了想，臉上出現有些難以言喻的表情，“大得多，像坨會行走的恐怖巨大果凍。”

“聽 Hiro 說起來像是嵌合生物，也許是針對火星的特殊生態所設計的，在地球上反倒不適合生存了。”Gogo 推測道，“先前 Tadashi 硬拉我去聽得生物運動學課上有提過，但這類東西應該無法繁衍才對。”

幾人小心翼翼地在蝌蚪群裡穿梭，還得注意別踩破地上的球囊，一面四處搜尋周遭是否有可疑的跡象。

“嘿，那是什麼？”許久沒說話的 Fred 突然開口道，手指著不遠處一列正朝同一方向移動的蝌蚪群，“牠們背上有個奇怪的東西。”

四人定睛一看，發現那些生物駝著的玩意和四散在這巨大地下空洞裡的泡泡球囊很相似，只是大了一些，看起來像是快孵化了。

“牠們像螞蟻一樣在搬運那些卵，也許我們在管道裡看見的囊狀體就是被這樣載過去的，但為什麼不直接在那裡產卵，還得這樣輸送？”

Wasabi 身為一介科學宅，有些禁不住未知的誘惑想要跟上去看個明白，究竟那些生物要走到哪裡去，又是從哪個地方來的？

“嘿，你們來看看這個。”一旁 Gogo 朝他們招手道。

幾人靠了過去，Gogo 手指之處是酸池中心，那裡聚集著更多成年的火星蝌蚪，遠遠看來萬頭攢動，景象有些詭異。

“牠們好像圍著什麼，Hiro 你能看清楚嗎？”Gogo 問道。

男孩調整了護目鏡焦距認真看了會，眼睛一亮像是有了答案。

“酸池中間那隻生物體型特別大，外觀也有些不同，也許是最初始的原型。”Hiro 說，腦海裡突然浮現了一個瘋狂的想法，“如果我們能把那隻原型帶走，或許會有助於其他人理解下面的情況。”

“但這不會太危險嗎？我的意思是，要是牠們不喜歡被拎著走……”Wasabi 有些為難，雖然他真的挺好奇這些生物的習性和特徵，但直取首腦的瘋狂做法還是讓他有些退懼。

“Hiro 說得不無道理。”Gogo 想了一會說，“那些東西圍繞在牠身邊一定有什麼理由，也許是只有原型才有辦法繁殖後代，或者無論什麼其他原因，讓牠這麼特別。若是我們能將牠帶走，在一定程度上或許能減緩這些酸性生物的擴散和侵蝕，也能弄清楚牠們究竟給我們帶來了什麼麻煩。”

他們四個站在一處破損的水泥塊上討論，這水泥塊原先可能是建築的屋頂或是牆面，但崩塌之後，現在看來都一樣了，因為 Hiro 先前帶回來的資訊，所以他們都沒怎麼注意四周生物的舉動，直到 Wasabi 的腿側被輕輕碰了一下，他才發現他們在不知不覺間，被一群火星蝌蚪給圍住。

“嘿！這是怎麼回事！”他大叫著往後退幾步，被 Gogo 給拉了回來，他們身後的空間不曉得什麼時候也被那些生物給佔滿了，四個人被圍在一個半徑一公尺大的圓形裡，進退不得。

“Hiro，你不是說牠們不會攻擊人嗎？”Gogo 問道。

“先前我和 Tadashi 下來探索時，牠們的確對我們沒有任何反應……”Hiro 苦惱地說，緊挨在短髮女孩身旁，覺得既困惑又無助。

幾人往後退，直到背靠著背，再也沒有地方可躲。

“你們快看，那紅色的爬蟲類在看我們這裡！”Fred 整個人攀在 Wasabi 身上，和他抱在一起，“你們覺得牠是不是能看見我們？也許是看上了我這超帥的裝備？”

“裝備……對，我們還有武器。”Hiro 大叫道，“Fred，噴火龍出場的時候到了！”

“現在？”Fred 不甚確定地又問了一次，他先前想用超級跳躍燒去一個擋在通道上的泡泡囊，還是四人通力合作才把他壓住。

“對，現在，給我們開條路。”Hiro 指了一個方向，酸池邊上有塊平坦的區域，他們可以朝這裡突破，“往那裡，費吉拉！”

“超─級─跳─躍─！”Fred 腿上的彈簧讓他跳得老高，他打開噴火龍頭盔的噴嘴，將甲烷上膛，一口氣噴射出去，火焰所及之處發出滋滋聲響，接觸到高溫的火星生物像太陽下的霜淇淋那樣漸漸融化，癱在地上像一灘乾涸的水漬。

“快！”Gogo 和 Hiro 一人抓著落到地面上的 Fred 的一條手臂，往酸池邊上的平台奔去，Hiro 朝 Wasabi 喊道，“我們得趁這個機會把牠帶回去，那原型肯定能用什麼方法控制其他同類，牠們還會再追過來。”

Wasabi 被 Hiro 這一說弄得有些慌張，他打開手臂上的雷射刀，雙手往前用力揮了幾下想給自己增添信心，但腦海裡一片空白，他多麼希望能按下時間暫停鍵，好讓自己可以按部就班地做個完整計畫。

“Wasabi，我去擾亂牠，你趁機會把牠的神經中樞砍下。”Gogo 踏著飛輪像根箭般竄了出去，Wasabi 見狀便不再猶豫，迅速跟上。

“等我們抓到那邪惡的爬蟲類之後，該怎麼帶回去啊？”Fred 從地上爬起來，他額前的瀏海被自己的火焰給燒得卷曲，看起來滑稽得很。

這的確是個問題。Hiro 一驚，他先前從沒想到這兒過，上下打量了 Fred 一會，眼神留在他抱在懷裡的噴火龍頭盔上。

“用這個？”Fred 垮下臉，糾結了一會說，“好吧，反正 Heathcliff 買了兩頂回來。”

Hiro 從他手上接過那頂製作精細的頭罩，感到有些不好意思，“Fred，謝謝你。”

“兄弟，我們之間還談什麼謝不謝的。”Fred 揚起笑容，被燒得卷曲的瀏海下的眼睛淘氣地眨了眨。

前方 Gogo 和 Wasabi 已經和那原型交戰起來，但火星生物本就不適合在地球上生存和活動，所以他們倆應付起來綽綽有餘，情況並不十分危急。

男孩從背包裡掏出所有能派得上用場的玩意，包括一張特製的厚尼龍布、一條結實的塑料繩和合金扣鎖，那是很久以前他想自己做臨時降落傘用的，天曉得他當時怎麼會有這樣的念頭，但 Hiro 倒是十分慶幸他忘了把這些東西拿出來。

Gogo 迅速俐落地在那原型生物的四周快速移動，好擾亂牠的注意力，幸好牠尚未演化成高智能的生物，沒有意識到這只是個簡單的聲東擊西戰術，全副注意力都放在短髮女孩身上，吐著酸液要把這惱人的危險生物給擊退。而 Wasabi 則手握雷射刀悄悄從牠身後靠近，和 Gogo 一來一往配合，沒有任何阻礙地便將原型的頭部給削下。

Hiro 連忙抱著 Fred 的噴火龍頭盔迎上，讓 Wasabi 可以趕緊將那塊不明物體裝進容器裡。

“天啊，真的像果凍一樣……我之後一個月都不想吃那玩意了。”Wasabi 小心翼翼地將已經漸漸要融化成液體的膠狀物倒進去，Fred 捧著他現在變成標本罐的頭盔，專注地看著裡頭的玩意。

“老兄，我一定要把這東西裱框起來，它可是裝過真正的外星生物啊！”

Hiro 大笑，Wasabi 則嘗試向他解釋人造生物和外星生物的差別，但Fred 拒絕接受他的說法，他們以為這樣就算結束了，接下來只要等 Tadashi 和 Honey Lemon 回來便可大功告成，所以心情上都放鬆許多，沒有注意到周遭的變化。而 Gogo 則因閃躲那生物的攻擊，滑到了較遠的地方，發現先前被那原型控制著的生物，在他們砍下原型的神經中樞後，全都靜止不動了。

她忽然臉色大變，朝他們跑去，手指著一個方向大叫，“快看！”

那列朝著固定方向移動，身上駝著泡泡球囊的火星蝌蚪開始像接觸到高溫那樣漸漸融化，連帶牠們身上飽含著強酸液的卵囊也全都爆開，像小型酸彈一樣，一路往管道內炸去。

這地下空間本就十分脆弱，現在只是暫時維持住了一個微妙的平衡，誰也不曉得什麼時候會再度發生坍塌，Honey Lemon 至多也只能給他們保留下後撤的通路，其他地方則完全顧不上，所以這連環爆炸發生後，便將那堪堪維持住的平衡給破壞了。

 

霎時間天崩地裂。

Hiro 幾乎要站不穩，地面劇烈震動，像是要把人給掀翻。

Gogo 是最快反應過來的，她抓著男孩的手臂往通道口奔去，Hiro 差點要趕不上她的速度。Wasabi 和 Fred 只慢他們一些，也機敏地往落石較少的地方跑去，笨重的噴火龍外衣絲毫沒有拖慢 Fred 的腳步。

Hiro 很快地四下掃過一眼，沒有落下誰，只有分開行動的 Tadashi 和 Honey Lemon 還不知去向……他感到自己的胃在往下沉，裡頭裝著冰冷的鐵塊。

這會不會又是一次恐怖的惡夢，他們又得要分開。

“Hiro！”Gogo 出聲喊他，手指著左上方，機器人載著女孩正躲避著落石，往他們來的那條地道靠近，“他們都沒事。”

男孩點點頭，心口一下放鬆了，他握緊 Gogo 的手，加快奔跑速度。

Tadashi 將 Honey Lemon 放下後，便要再度朝他飛來，但他今日已經飛了太多次，裝載的燃料不足以讓他執行這最後一次的飛行。機器人膨大的塑料身體在空中搖搖晃晃，幾次都沒閃開那些快速落下碎石塊，被砸中了好些地方。

“不要，Tadashi。”Hiro 喊道，但也許是距離太遠，或者他執意如此，機器人沒有停下往這裡過來的勢頭。

Hiro 和 Gogo 與平台之間只剩十幾公尺的距離，再撐幾秒就能抓到救命的繩索。

Tadashi 在那之前堪堪趕到了，Hiro 來不及細看他被砸中了哪裡，機器人用氣球手臂護著 Hiro 和 Gogo 上了平台，其他人便拉著他們快速撤離那兒，往來時的方向跑去，坍塌造成的搖晃和震動仍從四面八方不斷傳來，沒有人敢停下腳步。

不知跑了多久，直到四周稍微平靜了點，不再有像暴雨般不停落下的沙塵和碎石，Wasabi 才建議大家緩一緩，就地修整一下。

Hiro 感到自己肋骨下緣像是被插進了什麼尖銳的東西，刺疼得讓他幾乎喘不過氣，他靠著牆，臉色蒼白，只能淺而急促的呼吸，像溺水之人。

Tadashi 很快地給他做了全身掃描，確認男孩沒有大礙，只是換氣過度，加上平時缺乏鍛鍊，造成腹側肌肉束拉傷，才會有難忍的撕裂感。機器人的手心攏起，掌心裡平均散著適當濃度的氧氣，讓 Hiro 能慢慢緩和下來。

“我們不能在這兒待太久。”Wasabi 說，出乎意料的他竟然是這群宅宅裡體力最好的一個，甚至比 Gogo 還要好上一些，這都要多虧他的強迫症，才能維持住那麼多年的晨跑習慣。

“我們該往哪走？”Fred 問道，他站在岔路口前面，來得時候是照著 Tadashi 的地圖走的，所以現在也得靠他才能出去。

Hiro 轉頭想查看 Tadashi 胸前的資料，卻瞥見他其中一只光學感測器被砸壞了，黑圓圈只剩下一個還張著，另一個已經碎裂，不禁叫道：“這是怎麼回事？”

“什麼？”幾人被他嚇了一跳，Wasabi 反射性地縮到了牆邊。

“是剛剛飛過來的時候被砸中的嗎？”Hiro 扳著那處左右查看了下，確認裡頭的硬體沒有受損，鬆了口氣，“還好，不是很嚴重，回去以後很快就能修好。”

“別緊張，這不影響視物。”Tadashi 拉下了他的手，指著右邊的岔路說，“往這裡，前面有個比較近的出口，我們可以從那裡出去。”

Gogo 點了點頭，率先走在最前面，第二個是 Wasabi，Honey Lemon 和 Fred 則落在他們身後幾步，他們半跑半走，祈禱能全身而退。

路程中，Hiro 注意到前方幾人的身上或多或少都被方才的落石砸出了小傷，有些看起來挺嚴重，絲絲往外滲著血。Fred 的毛帽不知去向，Honey Lemon 那總是柔順的長髮現在蒙上一層厚灰，Wasabi 的鞋帶鬆開了，纏成一團，但他沒有讓大家停下等他繫上。

Gogo 走在最前面，時不時回頭，出聲提醒讓他們小心路上的繭囊。Hiro 心裡漸漸蔓生出難以言喻的後悔和抱歉，他不應該讓他的朋友們到這麼危險的地方，他們沒有義務要這樣做，為他冒這麼大的風險，只因自己的那點私心。

沒過多久，在所有人體力透支之前，他們終於迎來了正上方一個透著光的小洞，看起來像是不知哪條路上的下水道孔，壁上架著一道鐵梯，Fred 邊嚷著他要給這條路取個帥氣的名字，邊朝那跑去，外面就是地表的世界，他們從沒有一刻像現在這樣期待到外頭。

忽然一陣悶響，轟隆聲從幾人身後傳來，Honey Lemon 臉色一下刷白，推著 Gogo 和 Fred 要他們趕快上去。

“聖母瑪利亞啊，又要開始坍塌了。”Wasabi 大叫起來，七手八腳地攀著鐵梯往上爬。

他們從來不知道自己身手能像現在這樣矯健，身後的轟鳴聲越來越響，朝幾人逼近，Hiro 手搭上鐵梯時，通道底端的土石已經像熔岩或者奔騰的洪水那樣朝他們襲來。

“Tadashi！快上來。”Hiro 爬了幾階，轉頭發現身後的機器人沒有跟著攀上。

“我的火箭手臂還能作用。”他看著男孩，突然沒頭沒尾地說了句，“可以一次把你們全都推到地面上。”

Hiro 看著他，一個呼吸間，他意識到這便是歷史即將重演，Tadashi，或者不論是那具身體裡什麼程序的關係，他正得出一個永遠不會改變的解答，那是經過程式計算和優先順序排列後所做出的結論，不論經過多少次迴圈和痛苦都一樣。

但……

“休想，你休想再這麼做！”

“Hiro……”機器人的手臂被猛地往下跳了兩階的男孩拽住，扛在他單薄的肩上，“你揹不動我的。”

“笨蛋 Tadashi，你已經不是原來那個你了，你現在只有七十五磅重。”他大吼道，“這次一定會不一樣，我一定會讓結局不一樣。”

男孩抓著機器人的塑料雙手繞過自己一邊肩膀和腰部，很快地在胸前打了個稱人結，確認他已經完全固定在身上後，便開始奮力向上爬去，身上多了個重物，讓 Hiro 爬行速度十分緩慢，手掌心也被粗糙的鐵梯給摩傷，土石朝他們飛快衝來，他沒有分心去注意。

在最前頭的 Gogo 已經到達了地表，正拉著其他人幫助他們爬出來。

可是最下頭的 Hiro 和 Tadashi 已經趕不上了，在沙塵、碎石與混凝土的逼近裡，機器人往下噴出了他最後剩下的一點點燃料，衝力帶著他們倆往上飛躍了一段，但也只有一小段，沒法完全躲過衝擊，眼看就要來不及的時候，Gogo 伸長了手，Honey Lemon 和 Wasabi 在她後頭拽著她好讓人穩住，Fred 將他珍貴的噴火龍尾巴給拆了下來，塞進 Gogo 手中，讓她當作繩子使用。

“快抓著，Hiro，再一點點就到了！”Gogo 朝下方大喊。

Hiro 使盡了全身力氣，往上用力一蹬，抓住那條鮮豔繽紛，上頭都是訂製鱗片的龍尾巴。

沙塵流在他腳下轟隆而過，飛揚起的小石塊砸中了 Hiro 的右腿側，但他的全副注意力都放在手中的尾巴上，絲毫沒有注意到腿上傳來的疼痛，等到他好不容易被四人給拉了上去，Honey Lemon 趕緊替他解開繫在身上的機器人手臂，好讓男孩能順暢呼吸。

“有沒有受傷？”Wasabi 緊張地問道，“我們都快嚇死了，只要再慢上一點你們就會被後頭的土石撞上，幸好 Fred 的噴火龍是可拆式的。”

Hiro 疲憊地朝他們微笑，Tadashi 坐在一旁看著他，剩下一只完好的光學感測器裡映照著他灰頭土臉卻一臉放鬆的樣子。

他心裡湧起一股巨大且複雜的感受，梗在胸腔裡不得發洩，Hiro 想說些什麼，包括他有多麼抱歉拖他的朋友們下水，有多麼感謝他們願意陪著自己，還有，對於剛才自己做出的決定，他又是多麼滿足。

但話到了嘴邊，卻突然不曉得該怎麼開口了。

“……我沒事。”他說道，聽起來有點乾澀，Hiro 試著嚥了幾口唾液，找回他原本的聲音，“謝謝你們，願意陪著我。”

Honey Lemon 和 Fred 靠上去給了他一個擁抱，Gogo 站在一旁看著他們笑了，拆開一顆泡泡糖丟進嘴裡。

“嘿……大夥們，是我在幻聽，還是那轟隆聲仍舊再繼續？”Wasabi 原本也想走過去參加這個團抱，但他敏銳的感覺卻告訴他事情還沒有結束。

“你沒有幻聽，這裡的確有道低頻聲波。”Tadashi 說，“我想我們應該盡快離開。”

幾人連忙站起來整理行裝，準備再一次奔跑，Hiro 在地上掙扎了一會，發現右小腿那裡像火燒般疼痛，而且一點使不上力。

“Tadashi……我站不起來，腿好痛，幫我掃描我的右腿。”Hiro 額側開始冒出冷汗，方才也許是腎上腺素分泌過盛，阻斷了對痛覺的感知能力，現在稍稍冷靜了一會，被壓下的痛覺便像潮水般湧上。

“我做不到，Hiro，掃瞄功能故障了。”Tadashi 毫不費力地抱起男孩，以不容拒絕的語氣說道，“我必須立即帶你去醫院進行治療。”

現在在地面上，他們的通訊設備終於可以正常運作了，Fred 叫來 Heathcliff，有著兩撇小鬍子的男人迅速且有效率地替他們收拾了殘局。

有關當局接手了他們冒險犯難、好不容易得來的珍貴紀錄和資料，還有 Fred 噴火龍頭盔裡那個奇形怪狀的原型生物，Hiro 被安全送到了市立醫院，其他人則得到適當的安置。

Cass 接到通知趕到時，Hiro 的包紮已經完成了，他的右小腿腓骨裂開，需要兩個月才能完全長好。

男孩坐在醫院病床上，看見 Cass 時尷尬的笑著打了個招呼，然後便被女人狠狠地擰了幾下耳朵，落入一個溫暖的懷抱裡。

“你知道你這麼做，會害我又多吃幾個甜甜圈嗎？Hiro。”Cass 佯裝生氣地說。

“對不起，Cass 阿姨。”Hiro 眨了眨眼睛，“我保證不會有下次了。”

“最好是如此。”她又狠狠擰了 Hiro 另外一只耳朵。

“噢！為什麼是兩次。”

“這下是替 Tadashi 捏的。”Cass 一臉理當如此地笑道，轉頭又對站在一旁的照護機器人說，“Baymax 替我看著他一會，我去辦出院。”

 

醫生指示，兩個禮拜內不得隨意走動。

Hiro 苦著一張臉被抬回了床上，Tadashi 又對他進行了次全身性掃描，好像他半天內就能染上什麼絕症似的。

機器人僅剩的一隻眼睛看著他──Hiro 現在也沒法替他修理了，他只要腳一沾地就得引來一連串麻煩──說道，“我必須二十四小時看著你。”

“真不敢相信，我還不如撞到頭暈過去。”Hiro 將自己摔回枕頭堆裡，放棄道：“接下來呢？你已經排好了我的‘復原營養餐’‘傷後恢復操’和無論什麼總之能無聊死人的東西吧？”

“那不會讓你無聊死的，Hiro，那對你很好。”Tadashi 邊說著，氣球手指在石膏包紮之外的地方輕輕按摩，尤其是血液流通不順暢的腳踝處，“或者你想看看我當時寫程式的過程？”

“你有錄下來？”

“只有一份檔案，如果這世上真有什麼能無聊死人的東西，那就是看一個工程師寫程式。”Tadashi 將視訊檔案傳到胸前的螢幕上，畫面裡出現青年正對著電腦螢幕努力工作的側臉，他似乎沒有注意到錄影功能已經開啟了，仍兀自編寫著程序。

影片裡的 Tadashi 就這樣一連寫了二十分鐘沒有間斷，沒有說話聲，也沒有任何一點能讓人感興趣的東西，揚聲器裡傳來輕微持續的鍵盤敲擊聲響，噠噠噠噠，規律沉穩，Hiro 在瞪著那影片的第八分鐘後便不小心睡著了，可錄像仍持續播放著。

寫到一個段落，Tadashi 才終於能夠分出心神，想起他二十多分鐘前打開的攝影機還在運作。

“我剛才本來想趁著沒有靈感的時候來錄工作日誌，沒想到才打開錄影器，就立刻想到該如何編寫這部分。”影片裡的 Tadashi 看著攝像頭說道，疲憊的臉上揚起一個抱歉的微笑，“現在是四月二十日的凌晨三點五十二分，我為這個人格程式努力了這麼久，總算寫到這裡，整個編碼裡最重要的部分，那就是──‘我得什麼時候消失’。”

“我想了很久，也沒辦法設想出 Hiro 在什麼情況之下會不需要我的存在，這麼說或許有點自大了，但我的確無法想像那個情景，所以我將這個決定權交給他。”Tadashi 拇指和食指間捏著一塊小小的芯片，對著錄影機說：“這是人格程式的核心，是最大程度保留我人格和記憶的部分，一旦將它放進 Baymax 目前正在運行的晶片中，我的人格程式將會自動取代 Baymax，成為新的最高權限管理者。”

“Hiro 則是那個決定‘我’該不該出現的人，若是他不願意，那麼這塊芯片將會永遠沉睡在音樂盒裡，沒有人會曉得。”

“而 Hiro 也是那唯一有權力將這塊芯片從 Baymax 的晶片卡裡拔除的人，一旦他不再需要我的程式陪伴，便能隨時讓 Baymax 恢復原狀。”

“我不確定我這麼做是不是好的，我想我對 Hiro 有些保護過度，Wasabi 也這麼說，但他是獨生子，沒法了解有個弟弟的感覺。”Tadashi 對著鏡頭瞇起眼笑，“我希望 Hiro 永遠也不會需要用到這程式，因為那代表我還在他身邊看著他，但如果真到需要啟動的那時，我也希望他有天會懂得如何把我關上，他是顆閃閃發亮的小恆星，擁有自己的星系，可以永遠運轉下去。”

“這是 Tadashi Hamada 第一回也是最後一回的工作日誌，到這裡結束。”

畫面暗去，照護機器人確認 Hiro 已經睡熟後，給他蓋好了被子，也坐在男孩身旁闔上了僅剩的一只光學感應器。

 

清晨裡他隨著微光醒來，Hiro 睜眼便看見床旁擺著一盤營養早餐，綠色和黃色蔬菜各一，穀物一份，奶製品一份，甜點一份，他還沒睡醒，瞇著眼睛，被浸了溫水的濕巾給抹了一次臉，然後 Tadashi 給他拉直了枕頭當作靠枕，將早餐端到床上擺好。

“老天，我還能自己走。”覺得自己被當成了重傷病患，Hiro 有些好笑道，“只是骨頭有裂縫，我這樣的年紀很快就會痊癒了。”

“你不能走，如果要去別的地方，我可以帶你去。”Tadashi 微微側著身，給他看靠在牆上的東西，那是 Cass 阿姨從醫院借回來的電動助行器，“或是你得裝上這個。”

那助行器的外觀看來像一隻少了很多條腿的蜘蛛，Hiro 沉下臉，轉頭看向 Tadashi，耍賴說，“你就是希望我別到處亂跑，對吧？”

“正好相反，我希望你能到處亂跑，但不要受到一點傷。”光學感測器瞇成一條線，像笑瞇的眼睛，可只有一隻有作用，被石塊砸傷的那處玻璃鏡頭還沒有修復，Hiro 想著他得要早點好起來，替他換上新的。

養傷這段時間裡無法自由移動，所以 Hiro 只好看看書，畫些設計圖來打發時間，Gogo 他們每天都會來看望他一次，讓 Hiro 有些不好意思，Fred 在他右腳的石膏上胡亂塗鴉了一隻恐龍腿，Wasabi 看不過去，在空白的地方細細畫好每一片鱗片。Cass 阿姨有時會留他們下來吃晚餐，雞翅依舊能辣翻每一個人，有幾次他們已經能笑著聊起那個地下探索了，就好像恐怖的坍塌已經遠離，漸漸沉澱在回憶裡。

這樣的日子過了兩個多星期，Hiro 幾乎要習慣這像是懶人般的生活，Tadashi 一直在他身邊沒有離開，不論什麼時候睜開眼都能看見他的身影。

他們有時會說起以前的事，有些 Tadashi 記得有些則不，每當碰上他不記得的事情，Hiro 都會重新和他說一次，然後照護機器人便會將這段對話存進資料庫裡，如此漸漸地，他就能越來越像那個人。

 

那天早上，Hiro 比往常還早一些醒來，也許是前晚吃得安眠藥劑量比較少的關係，或者其他什麼緣故，男孩有意識的時候，Tadashi 還沒來到他房間，只隱約聽到一陣悉悉簌簌的聲響，像是有什麼東西在地上拖行，Hiro 很快明白到那是 Tadashi 在慢慢上樓的聲音，他現在只有一隻眼睛，視物能力剩下一半，若是走得太快，容易因為另一邊看不見而撞上東西。

不知道基於什麼原因，也許他只是想看看他哥哥笨拙的樣子，Hiro 沒有立即睜開眼，他微瞇著眼睛保持原樣躺在床上等待。

Tadashi 這回給他帶來一杯牛奶和一些麥片，一顆蘋果，還有一袋小熊軟糖，是昨天晚上他央求好久對方才答應的，機器人緩慢地移動到他床旁的小桌邊，將托盤放了上去，然後直起身，Hiro 闔上眼等待 Tadashi 將他拉起來擦臉。

等了一會，右手臂上仍沒有動靜，他疑惑地又微微睜開眼睛，恰好看見 Tadashi 一腳踏進房間角落那個紅色箱子裡。

他慢慢排出氣體，直到能縮小塞進箱子，上頭顯示電量即將耗盡的蓋子緩慢闔起，輕輕喀地一聲蓋上。

Hiro 坐了起來，盯著那紅箱子看了一會，過去那段時間他從沒有注意到它的存在，這箱子被放置在那個不起眼的角落，卻是這整個空間裡最為真實的部分。

十分漫長的一段沉默過去，他覺得自己像是被丟進了一個時間與空間都觸碰不到的虛無宇宙中，在那個地方，他忽然再真切不過地意識到，眼前這個“東西”真的只是具機器人，只是他將對 Tadashi 的想念和不捨投射在上頭的無機物，不是他的 Tadashi 回來了。

理解到這點的 Hiro 感到喉嚨裡爬上一絲嚥不下的苦意，他突然無法遏止地狠狠大哭起來，沒有辦法再忍耐和壓抑那股像火山爆發般的情緒，他在告別式上沒有像這樣哭過，入棺時也沒有，在那之後的每一天都沒有，Hiro 不曉得自己怎麼了。

哭泣聲甚至驚動了在樓下做生意的 Cass，女人急急忙忙跑了上來，第一眼看見男孩坐在床上哭得極為傷心，他的臉埋在雙膝間，抱著自己，肩膀抖得厲害，Cass 沒有問他怎麼了，只是把人緊緊擁入懷裡，輕聲說著沒事了，沒事了，一切都會好起來，一切都會過去，而我會陪在你身邊。

Tadashi 早已實現了他的諾言，他甚至不惜以這樣的方式讓他明白這點。

 

Hiro 沒有印象自己哭了多久，記憶在某個瞬間突然斷片，等到他再次睜開眼時，眼眶酸澀的像是裡頭貼了層磨砂紙，眼球裡有股難忍的腫脹感，讓他幾乎沒法完全張開眼睛。

“噢天啊，我的眼睛。”Hiro 摀著眼低聲說，然後被自己的聲音嚇著了，那聽起來低沉沙啞的像是七旬老人。

“Hiro，你有些脫水的情形，應該先補充點水份。”照護機器人不知什麼時候充飽了電，遞了杯溫水到 Hiro 面前，“Cass 阿姨說你累了，需要休息。”

Hiro 接下了那杯水，又抬頭看向對方光學感測器那部位，裡頭有些光芒隱隱閃動，他忽然發現原來那些都不過是金屬折射光線所生的反光。

他喝水的時候，機器人將一條冰涼的毛巾輕輕貼在他的雙眼上，好消消他腫得像小核桃般大的眼皮。

“Tadashi，等會陪我出去散步吧。”

“你現在還不能……”

“我會穿上助行器！”Hiro 很快加上一句。

“好吧，我會陪著你的。”

 

尾聲

 

他們再度從那個開著丹黃耆的小平台出發，但這次卻是往 Hiro 六歲前來回過許多次的櫻花小路走去。

他想起自己那時總是換著方法央求 Tadashi 不要送他去學校，從往身上綁彈簧繩，到把自己拴在床柱上耍賴，各種各樣的難纏方法他都嘗試過，但他哥哥總有辦法，半哄半拉半騙，在上課鐘響前將 Hiro 送到教室裡。

“你以前最常說得一句話就是，‘老天啊，Hiro，你根本就是個小惡魔。’”Hiro 笑著說，“直到後來我掉了一顆牙齒，你竟然就把我的稱號改成沒牙***，太過分了。”

機器人默默走在一旁，沒有回話，Hiro 想，Tadashi 也許來不及把他的所有記憶都存進去，只揀了些和他密切相關的部分。但沒有關係，Hiro 知道自己還記得，並且永遠也不會忘記。

他們悠閒地走過小路，兩旁景色如常，路的底端就是那間小學，它依舊矗立在那兒，只是比 Hiro 印象裡小上不少。無論是誰的童年回憶都是如此，成長了以後，再回頭去看什麼事物，都會覺得既甜蜜又可愛。

 

“你看這裡，哈哈，你肯定不曉得，這是我挖的，這樣就能隨時偷跑回家不被發現。”Hiro 慢慢地蹲下去撥開灌木叢，枝葉後頭的磚牆上露出一個小小的窄洞，四歲時的 Hiro 身材比一般男孩還瘦小，可以輕易鑽過。

機器人掃過那處一眼，資料庫裡取得了相應的回憶。

“後來你吃太飽了，卡在裡頭，還得等我把你拉出來。”機器人說。

Hiro 有些意外它竟然會曉得，或者說，意外這事竟然會被當成重要的那部分存進檔案裡，他隨即又想到 Tadashi 在編寫程序時，將這段往事寫進資料庫裡的情景，他肯定是邊寫邊笑，吐槽的非常開心。

出了學校往左拐，不遠處是一個小小的神社。

雖然舊京山是個混和了多元文化的城市，但傳統的日式神社卻不那麼常見。

這個地方是 Tadashi 先發現的，雖然不大，也沒什麼人在管裡，但他卻很喜歡這兒。神社裡頭有棵大樹，夏天的時候，若遇到剛下過雨的晴朗夜晚，樹下有時會出現螢火蟲。

儘管現在早已有人工的螢火蟲作為替代了，看上去和真的相差無幾，也是閃著那樣一點一點微弱的像即將要熄滅的光亮，但 Tadashi 仍然覺得，活物的光芒是無可比擬的。

Hiro 曾經抓到過一隻，或者更正確地說，是他那亂糟糟的鳥窩頭抓住的，Tadashi 給他輕輕捧了下來，放到 Hiro 兩手圈成的小洞裡。

“哇喔！是螢火蟲，真的螢火蟲。”Hiro 仔細盯著手心裡的罕見生物看，強忍住不要一蹦一跳的把那小東西給弄暈。

他那會已經記住了大約五十來種昆蟲種類，將近五百種動物的名字，因為 Tadashi 和他有過約定，說若他能在他們倆的單詞接龍遊戲裡勝出，就要帶他去生物科學博物館看看，那裡有大得像是怪獸的科摩多巨蜥、心情似乎總是不好的尖吻鮫，還有好些 Hiro 只在書上看過的珍稀動物。

螢火蟲也在那裡頭。

他張開雙手讓那點微小的像芥子的光飛了出去，和星空融在一起。

“以後每年我們都會來這裡嗎？”Hiro 問道，“放煙火，和看螢火蟲。”

男孩的門牙掉了兩顆，firework 和 fireflies 這兩個字念起來十分不標準，Hiro 不服氣地又重複說了幾次，舌尖抵在牙床上，試圖堵住那漏風的小洞。

Tadashi 禁不住大笑起來，幾乎直不起腰，直到他弟弟噘起嘴瞪著他，大男孩才勉強按下臉上的笑意說，“我們每年都會來。”

他向來說話算話，Hiro 知道這點，Tadashi 從不輕易打破承諾，甚至連開玩笑時說得事，他也都會放在心上。

 

“可惜今年沒有辦法再和你一起來了。”Hiro 走過那個舊神社，對著照護機器人說，“每年這裡辦得機器人大賽都很有趣，每次我們都包下了前兩名。”

他又看了一會。

“多好啊，這個地方。”

 

這一天裡，他們跑遍了從小到大去過的每一個角落，重新將 Hiro 記憶裡的舊京山市走上一次，像是巡禮，或是道別。

直到傍晚，日光漸斜的時候，Hiro 看看天色，對 Tadashi 機器人說，我們去一趟海邊吧。

照護機器人對他這項提議沒有意見，點了點頭，便展開固定架。Hiro 忽然意識到它從來沒有拒絕過他的任何要求，不論那些指令有多麼違反它的照護運算程序，它也沒有真正阻止過自己做任何事，只要是 Hiro 下的決定，任何決定，這個程式便會無條件的協助他達成。

Hiro 乘著它飛到一架風力發電機上，那是隻側趴的胖貓，長得和 Mochi 很像，圓圓滾滾的，飄在海面上，下頭就是片無邊無際的大海，浪潮一波波輕柔地朝他們推來。

他們倆在那上頭坐下，靠在一起，夕陽正要沉入海面，橘紅色的光被水面反射到機器人臉上，讓它看起來溫暖了些。

Hiro 說，這次終於可以好好地說再見了。

Tadashi……這個 Tadashi 寫得程式轉過來看著他，它的一邊光學感測器仍然是壞的，Hiro 還沒替換掉那塊玻璃，那讓它看起來和 Baymax 有了一些差別。

“我要和你道別了。”Hiro 說。

“好的。”它說，聲音沒有起伏，既平靜又溫和，像是他們第一次見面時所發出的聲音，像是 Tadashi 的聲音。

看著它這樣子，Hiro 心底忽然萌生出一股不捨，他像是最後掙扎似的開口道：“不管我做了什麼決定，你都會支持我，對嗎？”

“是的，永遠。”

“但若是我做了無法挽回的事呢？我曾經想過要殺了 Callaghan、毀掉舊京山，還有 SFIT，我曾經再也不想踏進那裡，那麼多可怕的想法，將會造成無可挽回的結果。”Hiro 說，“我也許會做錯很多決定，而你從來不阻止我。”

照護機器人看著他，沒有回話，Hiro 知道它正在運算該如何回應，從那無限多個出自 Tadashi 之手的迴圈裡找出最後的解答。

“如果我不想說再見，不想和你分開，我想就這麼一直繼續下去，你也不會阻止我嗎？”

Hiro 說完這句話後，突然就曉得自己的答案了，那個意念清楚地擺在胸膛中央，明顯的無法讓人忽視。

他不禁有些想笑，也許他只是想再聽 Tadashi 說一次那句話。

“Hiro，我會永遠留在這裡。“他說，“我從來沒有離開過。”

機器人的手觸上他的心口，被餘暉溫暖過的塑料外衣，像人一般的溫度。

他指著這處說，“我從來沒有離開過。”

 

Hiro 將手探向它胸前那塊晶片插槽，裡頭有著一個機器人的核心，一個人格，一個名字。

綠色晶片卡輕輕退了出來，Hiro 取出了上頭鑲著的芯片，放在手掌心上，再將 Baymax 的卡片插了回去。

他又盯著那塊小如指甲的芯片看了一會，便鬆手讓它落入了大海裡，沒入水中時安靜的沒有發出一點聲響，而波光粼粼的海面像 Tadashi 朝他笑的眼睛。

“我們回家吧，Baymax。”

 

 

完。

 

*Pacific Rim 的設定。

**荷蘭畫家，風格派運動幕後藝術家和非具象繪畫的創始者之一，對後代的建築、設計等影響很大。自稱「新造型主義」，又稱「幾何形體派」。

***馴龍高手裡的主角之一。


End file.
